Vicisitud
by spookygolin
Summary: Una elección...una nueva vida...un destino... Universo Alterno
1. Chapter 1

**VICISITUD**

 **Por: golin**

 **Buenas noches kakahinas...esta vez les traigo una nueva historia y se presenta en un AU soy nueva en esta categoría así que espero y sea de su agrado...**

 **Todos los personajes aquí descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto yo sólo los tome prestados para entretenerme...disfruten**

¿Qué es vicisitud? adversidad, contratiempo, contrariedad, esta historia puede tener algo de esto en realidad…

En un templo budista se encuentra una mujer, con la mirada totalmente pérdida en una de las estatuas, el lugar está vacío y para ella es mejor así ya que lo último que desea es que alguien la vea en ese estado. Es una persona a un joven pero su rostro esta opacado por el dolor y la soledad; un hombre que la observaba desde que llego se le acerca.

—disculpe, se encuentra usted bien-ella quita su mirada de la estatua y mira al hombre-

—si…yo solo...

—le he estado observando desde que llego

—pensé que no había nadie

—si bueno, a estas horas siempre suele estar vacío el templo

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta-levantándose-me tengo que ir

—es mucho el dolor que sientes ¿cierto?

— ¿disculpe?

—que aún no te has decidido, eso es lo que te atormenta pero debes de saber que si no corres riesgos nunca lo sabrás

—no sé de qué habla, lo siento

—las estatuas…el templo, ¿sabes de donde proviene todo?

— no...Yo... no lo se

—El Budismo llegó a Japón en el siglo VI, de la parte meridional del reino coreano de la península de Baekje, donde el rey Baekje envió al Emperador japonés una pintura de buda y algunos sutras. Los aristócratas japoneses construyeron muchas estatuas y templos budistas en la capital en Nara, y posteriormente en la capital de Heian ahora Kioto, pero las personas no admiran esto, ellos no pueden ver la verdad, esa que nos llevara a la salvación, a tu salvación.

—por qué me dice todo esto

—por qué deseo ayudarte

—gracias…pero no necesito su ayuda

— ¿Estas segura?-con una irónica sonrisa-

—yo...

—lo ves, de nuevo esa confusión

—pensé que este lugar era para poder estar en paz

Mostrando una leve sonrisa a lo que la mujer se extrañó ya que su respuesta la había hecho con la intención de que el sujeto la dejara en paz, pero le pareció todo lo contrario.

—afortunadamente así es, este es un lugar para buscar paz…pero no para lo que tu buscas.

—usted que sabe que es lo que busco-molesta-

—Por qué puedo verlo-el hombre camina hacia ella y saca algo de su bolsillo; ella trata de huir pero no puede su cuerpo se ha quedado paralizado, una luz es lo único que ve-

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la mujer se sentía consiente de sus actos, lo último que recordaba era que estaba en su trabajo y el rostro de un hombre al cual nunca había visto, se paró de la cama un poco mareada, se metió al baño a lavarse el rostro cuando escucho un ruido que provenía de la sala, busco su arma y no estaba, así que con cautela y enfundando una lámpara se asomó por la puerta de su habitación. Al no ver nada se fue a la cocina en donde tampoco había nadie.

—kami…estoy paranoica

—hola-asustada voltea y ve al hombre de la iglesia-que…quien es usted y que hace en mi casa

—mi nombre es okami

—no se me acerque…estoy armada

—Sin esto no lo está-mostrándole su arma-

—que quiere de mi

—veo que has despertado al fin

—que es lo que quiere

—Lo mejor para usted-entregándole su arma-y por favor no me vaya a disparar, no trato de hacerle daño solo deseo ayudarla.

—lo conozco?

—en el templo

—usted es…que fue lo que me hizo…la luz, ¿y cómo llegue aquí?

—la traje cuando se desmayo

—pero…

\- Hinata no intento lastimarla, como le dije antes solo deseo ayudarla

-que fue lo que me hizo-trata de levantar su arma pero Okami se lo impide-

-le dije que no quería que me apuntara…solo confié en mi

-¿confiar?...después de…

-de que invadí tu casa y provoque que te desmayaras…

-….

-hinata… ¿Por qué sigues sintiéndote mal?

-que…

-el desmayarte fue solo la consecuencia de tu dolor…de tus recuerdos...

-….

-solo…cierra los ojos

-fuera de mi casa o llamare a la policía…soy inspector

-solo hazlo

Sin saber por qué, hinata cerró sus ojos y miles de imágenes llegaron a ella…hospitales, paseos, kakashi llorando en su habitación, la academia, ella misma en el templo, su hermana, kakashi y ella en un pasillo…

-es…imposible

-tu menos que nadie deberías saber que nada es imposible

-pero como -bajando su arma-

-¿Cómo lo hice?...eso es lo de menos, lo único que me interesa es que tu estés bien

-por qué…

Dos días después

Estación de policía

Japón

-esto no puede estar pasando

-lo sentimos kakashi pero no sabemos nada

-apuesto a que hay una persona que si lo sabe-toma su chaqueta y sale de la oficina-esto no puede estar pasando

Oficina del director

-tsunade sama está adentro

-sí, pero está en una reunión y no puedo-Sin hacer el menor caso abre la puerta-

-por qué no me informo-aventando la puerta tras de si-

-que significa esto hatake-levantándose de su silla bruscamente-

-eso mismo quiero saber-arrojándole un sobre al escritorio-

-inspector lee nos reuniremos más tarde

-ah…seguro…compermiso señor-levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta-

-bien, ahora me puede decir que diablos te pasa

-que, que me pasa…eso es lo que me pasa-apuntando al sobre, tsunade lo abre y su rostro cambia por completo-

-sabía que esto llegaría

-si usted lo sabía por qué no me lo dijo

-no podía hatake

-por qué...acaso ¿usted?

-un momento, el que le diga que no podía no es porque yo así lo decidiera; si no porque ella me lo pidió

-pero… ¿Por qué?, porque me mintió

-tu deberías saberlo…puesto que la conocías

-debo de ir a ver a kurenai-sale apresuradamente-

Dos horas más tarde

-kakashi... ¿tu aquí?

-hola kurenai como estas

-muy bien gracias, gustas pasar

-en realidad solo venia…

-lo lamento kakashi, ella no está aquí

-entonces, en donde

-es mejor que pases…

Kurenai se dirige a la cocina mientras kakashi se sienta en la sala, aun no puede creer que todo esto esté pasando

-kurenai dime en donde esta

-yo…no puedo decírtelo-extendiéndole una taza de café-ella me hizo prometer que no te dijera

-pero esto es injusto…me engaño

-para ella también lo es kakashi, lo que hizo le costó mucho

-por qué…por qué me tuve que ir, debí de haberle llamado

-ella te hizo prometer que te tomarías unas verdaderas vacaciones

-no debí de haberle hecho caso…

-ella no quería sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba

-y no pensó en cómo me sentiría yo

-no es tu culpa…hinata ya es una mujer adulta y…

-será mejor que me vaya-se dirige a la puerta-

-kakashi…debes pensar que es lo que realmente quieres

-desde hace tiempo lo he sabido-cerrando tras de si-

APARTAMENTO DE KAKASHI HATAKE

Maldición esto es un martirio, hace 24 horas exactamente que regrese de mis vacaciones y durante todo la semana trate de contenerme para no llamarla…solo porque ella me lo pidió, y como soy tan imbécil acepte, convenciéndome de que las vacaciones terminarían pronto y regresaría a su lado…¡el obsequio!, ese afelpado y regordete oso con la inscripción "te eche de menos" que pensaba darle hoy , quería darle una sorpresa y el sorprendido fui yo al saber que se había marchado , desde entonces no he podido pensar en nada más ;mi cabeza está hecha un caos, mi propio cuerpo no responde…de nuevo estoy en la oscuridad , esto no tiene sentido para mi… porque lo hiciste…por qué te marchaste así hinata, porque me has dejado solo, sabes que sin ti no puedo continuar, necesito tu fe, tu valor… o tal vez tengas razón y soy un maldito infeliz, pero si hubiera…reacciona kakashi él hubiera no existe y lo sabes bien, y ese amargo momento por enésima vez llega a mi… tu carta…esa que ha terminado por darme el tiro de gracia , y en mi maldita memoria lo revivo de nuevo… un sobre con mi nombre encima del escritorio de nuestra oficina con tus últimas palabras…dolor.

Kakashi:

Me es difícil explicar lo que siento ya que mi raciocinio e ingeniosa cordura me dicen que este es el final, que aquí termina todo, que la hinata que conociste ha dejado de existir y si esto está en tus manos te pido que me perdones, porque te prometí que me quedaría luchando contigo pero me fue imposible continuar; sin dejar de sentir lo que día a día me está consumiendo.

Sé que el no avisarte fue un error, pero no habría podido verte a la cara y por eso no deje que me contactaras en este tiempo, en el cual pensé si realmente quiero esto, que si lo que hago es una razón importante o una fantasía; lucho con ello pero no puedo más, no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma, ni controlar mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos porque me vuelvo vulnerable.

Estos años que compartí contigo, en los cuales te seguí en cada una de tus locuras, en cada alegría; en tu llanto, tu desesperación, tu emoción por cada caso que te abría nuevas posibilidades…por seguirte en cada paso que dabas, cada respiración que efectuabas te doy las gracias, las gracias por dejarme abrazarte cuando lo necesitaste, por dejarme entrar en tu mundo, en tu vida, en tus miedos y en tu verdad que se volvió la mía. Amigo, me cambiaste la vida y es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, me enseñaste a creer…creer que podía ganar algo de lo cual estuviera orgullosa…y al final del camino la obtuve con cada caída: la muerte de mi nissan, el dejar el clan, mi amor por naruto y con tantas otras experiencias que seguirán en mi memoria.

Y por favor quiero que tengas claro esto antes de que empieces tu acostumbrado sentimiento de culpa…la vida no ha sido justa contigo te ha jugado mal, pero tú no eres responsable, ¡óyelo bien! Tú no eres culpable de nada, no te sigas destruyendo con tus padres, con rin, con óbito con tu vida, conmigo…por que la decisión de marcharme fue mía y si es cuestión de culparse entonces yo también lo hago, porque soy culpable de no quedarme, por pensar que podíamos ser algo mas y que mi relación contigo podía existir, pero me doy cuenta que es imposible ya que nuestros caminos son muy diferentes y por qué lo que sentimos tal vez no sea mutuo.

Kakashi me marcho con uno de los regalos más hermosos que pudiste darme: NUESTRA AMISTAD, esa que con el tiempo se volvió una necesidad para mi vida porque se trataba de la tuya y el que me la confiaras fue una bendición…gracias porque estuviste siempre conmigo y por eso quiero que tengas contigo lo que te dejo en el sobre, ella te cuidara por mí, como lo hizo conmigo.

Espero que algún día puedas entenderme así como trato de hacerlo yo, por nuestro bien...y es raro pero alguien una vez me dijo:

"un verdadero amigo es quien te toma la mano y te toca el corazón"

Yo descubrí más que eso…

Hinata

-Y me maldigo por esto, una y otra vez aunque me digas que no lo haga, sé que es mi culpa, necesito encontrarte y decirte tantas cosas, explicarte…

-hatake, abre la puerta

—Ahora tsunade viene a verme morir, no entiende que quiero estar solo-abro la puerta y mi directora se encuentra a mi parecer con la peor cara de su vida-

-señora…no esperaba visitas

-necesito hablar contigo

Y le hago una seña para que pase, creo que está preocupada…no es para más, su inspector favorito se ha marchado…pero que estupideces estoy pensando, es mejor que diga algo

-que es eso que quiere decirme

-el consejo te citara a una reunión mañana

-por qué motivo

-hablaran acerca de la situación que se ha presentado, probablemente le asignaran otra compañera

-yo no quiero a nadie mas

-son políticas y lo sabes

-no me importan

-hatake piensa en las consecuencias que podría tener el que rechaces a un nuevo colega

-antes de hinata trabaje solo y ahora puedo hacerlo de nuevo

-por eso te la asignaron ¿recuerdas?

-y quien es el novato

-no es un novato hatake…es sakura haruno

-esto debe ser una broma ¿cierto?-levantándose bruscamente del sofá-

-…

-directora…

-me temo que no lo es hatake

-es definitivo

-entonces aceptara

-que puedo decirle, después de todo es sakura

-¿y hinata?...

-no creo que le moleste puesto que ya no esta

-pensé…que…

-que festejaría su partida, pues que cree, ya que me descubrió la invito a la celebración este fin de semana, beberemos hasta perdernos y no saber en dónde empieza o termina el trasero del otro…¡ah! gai traerá esos videos suyos de la llama de la juventud…usted puede traer las botanas ,vera que será un evento genial, ya que por fin se fue la que refutara cada una de mis teorías …la que me llamara vago, irresponsable, mujeriego, aunque últimamente no he estado con nadie… la que me diga pervertido…

-¡hatake!

-…..

-estas bien

-por supuesto, ya le dije que habrá fiesta-se sienta de nuevo, esta vez con las manos en el rostro-

-búscala

-no puedo

-por qué no

-porque ella no lo desea

-kami...te tomaba por otra persona

-ella se fue tsunade, dejo nuestro trabajo no puedo pedirle que regrese

-ahora entiendo, no le pedirás que regrese puesto que ya tendrás a sakura

-pero que-parándose y limpiándose el rostro-déjeme decirle una cosa directora…lo que hubo entre sakura y yo se ha terminado, y no estoy insinuando en sustituir a hinata puesto que no habrá nadie como ella

Seis meses después

-buenos días hinata -recargado en la ventana de su habitación-

-¡por kami!... cuantas veces te he dicho que no me asustes de esa manera, Okami acaso no tendrás una mejor forma de presentarte

-hahaha… lo siento, tu bien sabes que es mi costumbre

-si claro, creo que después de estos meses ya no debería de sorprenderme

-meses en los que has logrado mucho, tu trabajo está brindando frutos, te has convertido en la jefa de sección, eres realmente otra persona

-aunque solo en apariencia

-en todo este tiempo, has mostrado tu fortaleza y no sabes lo impresionado que estoy… ese hombre es muy afortunado

-no quiero hablar de el Okami

-por favor hinata, como si no supiera que cada vez que hablas con kurenai la gran parte del tiempo que dura su llamada es nombrándolo

-Okami por favor… -agachando la cabeza ─

-no sé por qué sigues en esta situación

-sabes bien mis motivos

-y tus sabes los míos….sabes perfectamente que no podrás cambiar la línea de tu vida, porque ya está escrito tu destino

-estos meses se me han hecho siglos

-y se harán inmortales si no tomas la elección correcta

Estación de policía. Japón

-el informe está terminado

-bien llévaselo a tsunade

-¿Qué?

-que se lo lleves a tsunade

-OH no, eso sí que no, yo he escrito el maldito informe mientras tú ves no sé qué cosa

-mira sakura, si no lo quieres llevar esta bien no lo hagas, a mí me da igual

-kashi…-acercándose y tomándolo por los hombros-que te sucede

-nada, no me sucede nada sakura, así soy yo y si no quieres llevar el dichoso informe yo lo hare-quitándose las manos de sakura y poniéndose de pie-

-a mí no me vengas con esa estúpida respuesta, yo sé bien que es lo que te sucede

-así… y según tu qué es eso que tengo

-no es eso, si no ella-enfadada-

-no de nuevo sakura, no comencemos con esta estúpida discusión de siempre

-No es estúpida kakashi todo la maldita estación esta que te teme, si de por sí que tu fama de frio te precedía desde hace un buen tiempo, para ser exactos desde hace seis meses para acá esta al doble de intensa, y cuál es el motivo-poniéndose delante de el -ese que se llama hinata

-OH, déjame en paz

-no sé qué es lo que le extrañas, si nunca estaba de tu lado, siempre te refutaba tus ideas, en cambio yo…kashi sabes bien-tocándole el pecho-que concuerdo contigo y que podemos triunfar, ser los mismos de antes

-antes…-tomándola bruscamente del rostro y besándola, el informe que llevaba en sus manos termino en el suelo, y sakura recargada contra la puerta de la oficina … en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa, la cual mostraba lo que sucedería en ese extraña oficina.

OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA

-shizune… hatake y haruno aún no se presentan

-no tsunade sama, hace unos minutos les marque a su oficina pero no contestan

-saben que tienen que entregar un informe

-si usted quiere bajo y verifico si están

-si en diez minutos no se presentan los va a buscar

-de acuerdo tsunade sama…ha por cierto le tengo el número que me pidió

-ha pues márcalo y me pasas la llamada

-enseguida

Oficina

\- OH kashi, igual que la primera vez –besándolo-

-subiré a dejar el informe

-vamos, yo te acompaño

-no, primero arréglate no quiero que los demás hablen

-¿hablar? -soltando una carcajada-de que kashi, de que hemos hecho el amor, eso siempre lo han dicho

-pues a mí no me gusta que hablen, y ha sido sexo solamente sakura…solo eso

-¿pero qué?

-me voy -cerrando la puerta tras de si-

-no me importa kakashi, porque he ganado la batalla

OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA

-puedo pasar…

Tsunade lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos y con una seña lo invito a sentarse, mientras el al parecer mantenía una llamada muy importante.

\- si claro, enviare por esa información, lo agradezco, hasta luego -cuelga y suelta un respiro- se puede saber en dónde estabas metido hatake

-en mi oficina

-vamos que no he nacido ayer, shizune les llamo desde hace varios minutos y nadie contestaba, se puede saber que estaban haciendo que no podían contestar

-pues no lo he oído, seguramente estará averiado

-y sakura

-en la oficina

-supongo que el informe está terminado

-aquí esta señor

-he de suponer que el caso quedara abierto

-así es, las sustancias encontradas no pudieron ser analizadas en el laboratorio

-sí, me lo han comunicado, es por eso que fueron enviadas a otro laboratorio

-cree que ahí podrán saber qué es exactamente

-lo creo, el laboratorio últimamente ha sido reconocido como uno de los mejores, hace unos días han nombrado a un nuevo jefe, quien según tengo entendido ha ayudado a descubrir varios homicidios pendientes, se dice que son el mejor equipo

-bien por ellos

-hatake, puedo preguntarte algo

-depende del asunto que quiera tratar directora

-te encuentras bien

-usted también -molesto- cuantas veces debo de decir que estoy bien, acaso no estoy trabajando

-eso es lo que me preocupa hatake, que se esté refugiando en el trabajo, que lo haga más que cuando estaba ella

-…..

-he recibido informes no muy agradables...has estado llegando en estado de ebriedad y has peleado con otro inspector, hatake si no te he suspendido es porque en cierto grado te entiendo

-pensé que no lo sabia

-por kami sama, en estas oficinas todo se sabe, y realmente me preocupas

-se lo que hago

-ella era la única que sabia

-directora con todo respeto, creo que esto no es de su incumbencia

-OH te equivocas hatake, es de mi incumbencia porque estas a mi cargo y por qué tus estupideces me afectan y sobre todo…porque soy tu amiga

-tsunade sama-bajando la mirada-

-sé que estas sufriendo y te entiendo aunque no lo creas, pero debes de sobreponerte, como crees que se sentiría ella si supiera que estas dejando ir toda esa investigación, para que otra la oculte

-tsunade….

-en este momento me siento como la madre que reprende a su hijo; pero no debes dejarte vencer kakashi, no ahora…y si ella decidió marcharse es por que descubrió algo que tal vez pensó no compartirías…y te lo digo, tienes dos opciones; te suspendo y te envió al psicólogo para terapia….o, vas en busca de lo que sabes necesitas y te dejas de tonterías.

-tsunade sama…yo-en ese momento entra sakura con una enorme sonrisa-

\- disculpe la tardanza es que estaba arreglado otros archivos

-toma asiento

-y bien, hablaban del caso

-de hecho sakura te estábamos esperando, para informales que irán a colaborar con una oficina hermana, requieren de la experiencia de kakashi para hacer un perfil.

-siempre he sabido que kakashi es el mejor para ese tipo de cuestiones -tocándole el hombro de manera sugerente a lo que tsunade noto que era lo que pasaba-

-si eso ya lo creo, entonces no hablemos más vayan, shizune les dará el expediente del caso

Ambos se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la puerta cuando están a punto de salir kakashi se da cuenta que no le han dicho hacia donde se dirigirán.

-se le olvidó mencionar a que oficinas directora

-es verdad, diríjanse a la estación de Tokio

-Tokio…

-kakashi -ambos inspectores voltean- no olvides lo que te dije, solo tienes dos opciones y espero que elijas la que tú y yo sabemos que es la correcta-volviendo su mirada a los papeles que tenía delante-

-de que opciones habla kashi...

-de ninguna que te pueda interesar-caminando hacia el ascensor-

-es ella verdad…claro cómo no, si para tsunade era su favorita

-te quieres callar de una buena vez sakura, antes de que me impaciente

-…

-te veré en el aeropuerto en dos horas y no te esperare

-pero kashi….

AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO

-espera aquí, iré por un auto-tomando sus maletas-

-pero apresúrate no quiero estar esperándote

-nadie te dijo que trajeras tanta maleta, no son vacaciones sakura

Después de que kakashi consiguiera un auto, se dirigieron a la estación de Tokio, quería empezar lo más pronto posible ya que la compañía de sakura en estos seis meses lo fastidiaban; y sobre todo no tenía ni la menor idea del por qué había tenido relaciones con ella, la odiaba, pero su impulso era más fuerte que él.

Al llegar a la estación hatake le dijo a sakura que se quedaría para adelantar trabajo y que ella se marchara a buscar hospedaje que la llamaría más tarde, aunque ella se negó rotundamente no tuvo alternativa ya que si quería ganarse de nuevo al hombre que por derecho le pertenecía, según su creencia, tenía que darle por su lado y lo ocurrido en la mañana la hacía tener un punto a su favor; sexo o no la había hecho suya; y eso desataba en su interior una sonrisa.

-buenas tardes, soy el inspector hatake kakashi de Japón-mostrando su placa-

-a por fin llego, el director lo estaba esperando

-gracias

-señor, el inspector hatake de Japón está aquí

-muy bien hágalo pasar

-si señor

-gracias, compermiso -se dirige a la puerta-

-inspector hatake tome asiento, gracias por venir

-usted dirá

-como sabrá estamos tras la pista de un asesino muy peligroso y necesitamos un claro perfil del sujeto, y usted es reconocido como el mejor perfilista, por eso hemos solicitado su ayuda

-no se preocupe

-el equipo de laboratorio ha podido encontrar algunas pistas, espero que sean de su ayuda

-tengo entendido que se han catalogado como uno de los mejores equipos

-así es, desde hace unos días se ha asignado a una nueva jefa de sección, gracias a ella el equipo se ha destacado

-entonces no habrá ningún problema

-en ese caso contamos con usted inspector

-por supuesto

-bien, ahora le nombrare a las personas que estarán en el equipo, el inspector yamato quien es el que está a cargo, nuestra jefa de laboratorio, los inspectores inozuka, aburame y yamanaka; espero que sean de su ayuda

-haremos lo posible, y cuando me puedo reunir con ellos

-ahora mismo si lo desea, por cierto, tenía entendido que venias con una compañera

-ha...ella…si me acompaño pero en estos momentos se fue a arreglar lo del hospedaje

-entonces acaban de llegar de Japón

-así es

-hahaha…por lo que veo está ansioso por empezar, entonces no lo detengo mas

-compermiso director

APARTAMENTO DE HINATA

-si kurenai gracias, si todo va bien te quiero bye

-ella de nuevo

-Okami…

-hola hinata, como esta kurenai

-muy bien gracias, mientras no le diga que suelo convivir con un ángel al que solo yo puedo ver, creo que estará bien

-vamos hinata diciéndolo de esa forma hace que parezca algo insulso

-y cómo quieres que parezca

-nunca cambiaras-acariciándole la mejilla-

-por qué viniste hasta ahora

-siempre estoy contigo hinata solo que….

-no deseaste que te viera

\- sabes muy bien lo que soy y lo que siento…

-Okami, esto es algo imposible eres, bueno tú…

-soy un guardián, pero por ti soy capaz de convertirme en mortal

-qué?

-hinata…puedo elegir ser mortal, hacer que sientas cada una de las veces que te toco, y sobre todo…quiero sentirte

-Okami yo….-suena el teléfono y contesta-sí que sucede ino, si claro entiendo voy para allá–cuelga-Okami, tengo que irme…lo siento.

ESTACION DE POLICIA

-bien ya estoy aquí que sucede Ino

-vaya hime parece que volaste

-dijiste que era urgente

-pues sí, jiraya nos va a reunir para presentarnos al inspector que nos ayudara

-el perfilista

-así es y tengo entendido que es de Japón

-ja...japon

-si, por que, pasa algo

-es que…

-oigan señoritas…nos están esperando

-si ya vamos yamato-los tres se encaminan hacia la oficina del director, mientras que hinata sigue en desconcierto desde que le mencionaron Japón-

-no hinata, no es el la estación cuenta con cientos de inspectores…pero…solicitaron un perfilista…demonios hinata hay varios perfilistas puede ser cualquiera pero…

-hime…hime me oyes

-qué?

-yamato te está preguntando que si te encuentras bien

-sí, estoy bien

-esa frase me la se de memoria hime-yamato-

-bien hemos llegado ahora conoceremos al mejor perfilista de Japón

-hola inspectores, jiraya sama está esperando

-gracias makoto

-señor, los del equipo han llegado

-pueden pasar makoto…gracias

-ahora conocerá a mis muchachos hatake

-señor…

-pasen chicos, déjenme presentarles al nuevo miembro del equipo, inspector yamato, yamanaka, hime… el inspector hatake kakashi de Japón quien elaborara el perfil que necesitamos

-mucho gusto-poniéndose de pie y al levantar la vista se encuentra con la mirada de shock de hinata mientras que él se ha quedado mudo-

-inspector yamato… seré el hombre a cargo-dándole la mano-

-yamanaka ino, un placer agente

-el...el gusto es mío

-y como le decía anteriormente, he aquí a la nueva jefa de la sección de laboratorio, la inspectora hime, espero que los dos se acoplen bien

-hinata…

-kakashi

-ya se conocían-yamato un poco molesto ya que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de los dos-

-que sorpresas da la vida no crees-hatake-

-si ya nos conocíamos yamato… solíamos trabajar juntos

-Oh que bien, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado hime, bueno entonces no tendremos problemas en acoplarnos…quien lo diría, de nuevo serán equipo-ino-

-como en los viejos tiempos, los recuerdas hinata

-bueno señores, entre más pronto empiecen mejor, vamos hagan que ese malnacido se arrepienta, así que a trabajar…por cierto yamato, necesito hablar contigo

-claro señor

-vamos hime acompañemos al inspector hatake a la oficina-ino-

Hinata aún se encontraba en estado de shock, no podía creer que kakashi estaba en Tokio, se sentía desubicada, mareada, con ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, en todo este tiempo no se imaginó en que lo encontraría en esta situación, pero ahora ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría?, ¿kakashi le reclamaría?; eso era algo que debía descubrir, debía saber si aún conservaba su amistad, aunque el amor tal vez nunca lo tuvo.

 **hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo...espero haya sido de su agrado...ya saben que cualquier duda sugerencia o bomba Molotov son recibidas**

 **Les Mando un enorme abrazo..gracias por pasar a leer**


	2. Chapter 2: cuando nadie me ve

**Buenas noches kakahinas, en una no muy tardada espera según yo les traigo el segundo capi de esta extraña y alterna historia algunos datos pueden parecer alterados pero eran necesarios para la historia asi que espero y les agrade y muchísimas gracias a las personas que le dieron la oportunidad y se tomaron el tiempo de leerla…mil abrazos.**

 **Y como siempre todos los personajes son propiedad del señor kishimoto yo solo los uso para entretenerme a excepción de okami…ese si es mio**

 **VICISITUD II**

 **Por: golin**

―y dígame inspector hatake cuanto tiempo trabajo con hime–ino–

― ¿le parecerá mucho 4 años?

―vaya, sí que es algo de tiempo

―decirlo es en verdad pesado, pero vivirlo es otra cosa, verdad hime

Hinata quien había permanecido callada durante el trayecto a la oficina, solo pudo devolverle a kakashi una mirada de dolor por su comentario, ella pensaba que él había entendido la razón de su partida, pero descubrió lo contrario, el guardaba rencor, y eso le dolía aún más.

―aquí es kakashi–abriendo la puerta-

―vaya veo que tienen buen panorama, a mi compañera le agradara

―com...compañera

―y donde se encuentra ella inspector

―fue a arreglar lo del hospedaje

―bueno una cabeza más nos vendrá bien

―téngalo por seguro inspector yamanaka

―y en que división trabajaban inspector hatake

―que, acaso no les contaste hinata, pensé que sabían que trabajaste en la primera división

― ¿primera división?, en verdad ustedes trabajaban en ellos vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –sorprendida- hime en homicidios y armas no registradas

―así es….hay cosas que nunca se olvidan y que te son imposibles cambiar ino -devolviéndole a kakashi esa mirada de sarcasmo-

―como ya veras, al contrario de hime yo aún sigo en la sección

―vaya…no pensé que estarían ahí, yo imagine que pertenecían a las fuerzas agrupadas, aun así creo que la primera sección tiene sus historias interesantes… creen que cuando terminemos con esto me puedan platicar algo de sus aventuras inspector hatake -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

―kakashi…dime kakashi ino -mirando a hinata- ves hina nuestro trabajo trascendió, como tú lo creías, ya tenemos una fan y bueno, entonces no estaría mal, que un día de estos vayamos y compartamos ideas ¿le parece?

―sería fantástico, vaya hime nunca nos dijiste nada de eso

―porque pensé que no les interesaría saberlo

―así es hinata, siempre tan tímida que ve las consecuencias antes de actuar

Las cosas no habían comenzado de la mejor manera y de eso hinata ya lo tenía comprobado, kakashi no era el mismo, lo ocurrido realmente había formado identidades nuevas, para ambos…. ¿sería rencor? ¿Odio?, ¿resentimientos? Eso debía de aclararse si no deseaba que todo lo que habían formado se esfumara como al parecer estaba sucediendo.

―bueno, veo que le llamas por su nombre de pila…nosotros la adoptamos con otro –yamato abre la puerta-

―disculpen ya estoy aquí, puedo saber de qué hablaban

―de la manera en como llamamos a hime aquí, y ¡oh! Yamato ha que no te imaginas en que sección trabajaban el inspector hatake e hime

―alguna que valga realmente lo que ella es

―pues…..eso no lo dudo, estuvo en la primera sección ¿puedes creerlo?

―es broma verdad hime -mirándola fijamente- en verdad estabas en armas no registradas

―vaya….veo que nunca hablaste de tu pasado hinata, pensé que portabas con orgullo tu dote como inspectora de lo que una vez fue para ti esos extraños casos

―porque no nos habías dicho hime

―pensé que no era importante que lo dijera ino

―yo te entiendo hime, no debió ser gracioso andar tras pistas espectrales del mas allá

―en realidad son pistas fantasmas inspector yamato, los espectros son la mujer del Aro, _The Grudge, Kuchisake Onna, Hitobashira, y_ _demás leyendas urbanas_ -mirándolo fijamente-siempre suelen confundir los términos y bueno no me extraña de hinata que no les haya dicho, ya la conocerán, es una mujer indescifrable….verdad compañera

―soy como cualquier otro inspector que solo hace su trabajo

―ha ha ha es por eso que estas ahora en las fuerzas agrupadas hinata por hacer tu trabajo

―yamato, yamanaka, pueden venir un momento por favor –un inspector asomándose por la puerta–

―ya vamos, bueno porque no empiezas por poner al tanto al inspector hatake, iremos a ver qué sucede, ya volvemos –yamato le acaricia el hombro ante el descubrimiento de hatake–

―ahora eres hime, y no hinata

―así empezaron a llamarme

―si claro, aquí no hubo reglas tontas

―kakashi…

―felicidades por tu nuevo ascenso, jefa de sección de laboratorio

― gracias…creo

―lo hice por educación hinata, si no quieres no lo hagas

―cómo has estado

―que te puedo decir, no soy la gran diferencia –sacando un cigarrillo-

― ¿fumas?

― ¿no te importa verdad?

―desde cuando lo haces

―veamos...mmm...mi primer cigarrillo fue el día que hice el amor con mi novia, en la universidad–encendiéndolo–

―entiendo, has cambiado

―hay cosas que las personas suelen ocultar y las descubres demasiado tarde podríamos decir

―kakashi, si lo que quieres es reclamarme hazlo en otra ocasión, este no es el momento, ni el lugar, estamos en mi trabajo

―ha si claro ya lo recuerdo, tu trabajo, tu vida; como olvidarlo…

― ¿qué paso contigo?..

―absolutamente nada, estoy que desbordo felicidad

―creo que me retirare, iré al laboratorio, cuando yamato venga él te dará detalles –pasando a un lado de él, pero kakashi la toma del brazo-

―Sé que sale sobrando todo lo que diga, pero es una sorpresa verte hoy…aquí…saber que tengo la oportunidad de decirte lo que no he podido…

―creo que lo de hace unos momentos fue suficiente kakashi, has cambiado totalmente, que ya no sé quién eres –zafando el brazo–

―hemos cambiado…lo olvidas…por eso te largaste en la primera oferta que se te paso enfrente

―creí que lo habías entendido…

―entender en que o en donde, ha…te refieres a esa noble despedida escrita que me dejaste, pues mira que no me sirvió de nada, porque eres una cobarde…

―cómo puedes…-con ojos cristalinos-

―cómo pudiste tu…que ni siquiera me miraste a los ojos, te fuiste como llegaste…como una espía

―se acabó –cerrando la puerta tras de si-

―demonios, pero que estúpido soy-pasándose una mano furtivamente sobre su cabello plateado-hinata…

PASILLOS DE LAS OFICINAS

―hime que haces acá, y el inspector hatake…te hacía con el

―eh…se quedó revisando el expediente, yo tengo que ir al laboratorio, y yamato

―con los chicos…eh…sabes hime

―que sucede

―tengo curiosidad por el inspector hatake

― ¿curiosidad?... no me digas que…

―no…no…hime no es lo que estás pensando, no me gusta, solo me preguntaba, ese aire misterioso que emana ¿Por qué usa esa extraña mascara? y ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de el?

―su máscara es una historia que incluso yo no me la sé muy bien ino, y pues no creí necesario hablar de el –dando un pequeño suspiro, ya que al oír a la rubia interesada en kakashi, se pensó lo peor–

―de acuerdo, como tú digas hime

―bueno, yo iré al laboratorio…ve y pon al tanto a kakashi sobre el caso

―de acuerdo, los esperamos

SALA DE REUNION

―hinata, regresaste…

―hmm, soy ino inspector…

―OH…lo siento pensé que…–pero si serás idiota hatake–

―no se preocupe inspector

―kakashi dime solo kakashi

―ha ha…ok kakashi

―y hinata

― ¿hime? En el laboratorio

―porque la llaman así

―mmm ahora que recuerdo, no tengo idea, pero creo que yamato sabe

―hime…prefiero llamarla hina es más….

―…..

―hm...y bueno, quieres explicarme tú el caso

―con gusto, el expediente que tienes en la mano es de los últimos 10 homicidios que se han cometido en el último mes, como habrás visto, hay un dato importante en las fotografías…

―les faltan los ojos

―exacto, el o la culpable de dicho horror es lo único que toma, sus ojos

―creo que buscamos a un hombre no una mujer

― ¿Por qué lo crees así? –Tomando asiento ya que hasta el momento se había mantenido de pie–

―si fuera una mujer, el crimen hubiera sido más pasible, las mujeres no son tan sádicas, utilizan una manera más sencilla y frágil al asesinar…mmm, en cambio un hombre es más violento, y si lo único que les sustrajo a las mujeres fueron los ojos, es imposible que haya sido una mujer, el hombre tiende más a encapricharse, obsesionarse por cualquier cosa que le parezca llamativo, y en este caso….

―la mirada de las mujeres…

―lo que tenemos que hacer es examinar cada una de las pruebas que se tengan, revisar cada foto en busca de lo más mínimo, necesitaremos todo el equipo disponible…

Se oye el ruido de la puerta, es yamato con hinata que venían con el resto del equipo, el castaño le hace un ademán a kakashi dándole a entender que siguiera con su explicación.

―como le decía a la inspectora yamanaka, necesitaremos todo el equipo disponible

―pues bien aquí está el resto del equipo

― ahora ya podemos empezar yamato

―así se hará hime, solo falta que le presente los refuerzos del equipo al inspector hatake

―oh que modestia de su parte, veo que aquí todo es como en familia, lindo ¿no es verdad hinata?

―kakashi ellos son los inspectores inozuka y aburame, rastreo, sistemas y todo lo que necesites

―mm…de acuerdo, no me digan, veamos aburame…sistemas ¿cierto? inozuka, rastreo y operaciones, hinata jefa del milagroso laboratorio; yamato y yamanaka gente de campo y su loco, enfermo, pervertido e intrépido perfilista su servidor-señalandose- ha sin olvidar que el inspector yamato es el gran hombre a cargo

―emocionante inspector hatake, necesita algo para que podamos empezar que yo me encargare de que lo tengamos

―de hecho, ay un par de cosas que no me caerían mal -mirando a hinata- pero el trabajo es primero…necesito un mapa de la ciudad, aburame e inozuka ya sabrán que necesito computadoras, ese es su trabajo, un fax, pizarrón, plumones, banderillas, y expedientes de los homicidios, pero claro el inspector yamato es el hombre a cargo así que él manda

―así es inspector yo mando -devolviéndole la mirada- muchachos traigan lo que pide el perfilista…..desea algo mas hatake

―mmm veamos, la cafetera y el helado pueden ir incluidos

―inozuka, aburame…

―si señor

Los dos agentes salieron de la sala dejando a dos hombres con la tensión sobre los hombros y sobraba decir que el ambiente se estaba tornando algo pesado, yamato se había hecho participe de las indirectas mostradas por kakashi con hinata; eso saco un poco de si a ino que decidió salir a rescatar la situación sin dejar de pensar que más adelante indagaría sobre el pasado de esos dos.

―por cierto yamato, tu sabes porque le decimos hime a…. ¿hime?

― ¿será porque le empecé a llamar así?

―por qué kakashi te dice hinata y no hime como nosotros –ino-

―por unas reglas que el inspector hatake estableció -agachando la mirada-

―no me sorprende

―mm… vera inspector yamato, se me hacía más profesional que nos habláramos por nuestros apellidos pero usted bien sabe que la convivencia diaria cambia y terminamos por los nombres de pilas a simples seudónimos… claro sin ofender sus criterios

―para nada kakashi, es mas también es extraño… ¡oh! .ahora recuerdo, fue el día en que te echo el plato de ramen encima -ino-

―sí, ese día, después de la travesía que pase para que me disculpara… o no recuerdas tu primer día en estas grandiosas oficinas

―cómo olvidarlas y aún sigo apenada yamato

―olvídalo, lo mejor de todo fue que me convertí en tu paciente después de todo eso

― ¿ah sí?…

Kakashi que hasta ese entonces se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, al oír a yamato decir que se había convertido en su paciente, lo lleno de una furia incontenible

―ha ha ha algo demasiado gracioso kakashi ya la oirás, vamos yamato cuenta tu experiencia con hime

―no ino, no creo que ha kakashi le interese

―no no no, al contrario vamos, inspector yamato, cuéntenos, que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo llegaron a este punto

―mm….pues fue el primer día que la vi, estaba en uno de los pequeños puestos de ramen que están afuera de las oficinas, yo estaba esperando mi turno cuando llego hime y se sentó a lado mío; mi primera impresión fue, es nueva y novata y bueno le pregunte que de donde la transferían, me dijo que de Japón y yo que no me pude quedar callado le dije que a que director había hecho enojar para que la aventaran a Tokio…claro ella no me contesto yo recibí mi tazón y antes de comenzar a comer le ofrecí y solo las gracias me dio, así que continúe con mis preguntas y cuando se dignó a mirarme fue para decirme que estaba solicitando puesto en los laboratorios y uff…mejor me hubiera quedado callado, le dije que yo no tenía en cuenta si estaban solicitando a novatas pequeñas y tímidas pero que le deseaba suerte, ya que el puesto estaba ocupado por una nueva jefa hinata hyuga, la cual decían podía congelarte con esa mirada sin alma, que era ambiciosa, recatada y tartamudeaba y todo lo que se imaginan….y lo último que diré es que solo sentí como esos fideos fueron a dar a mi cabello y el delicioso caldo que saboree de mis labios, en eso llego yamanaka y después de reírse me dijo que era una casualidad que apenas me iba a presentar a nuestra nueva compañera hinata hyuga jefa de laboratorios, una semana me costó que me dejara de mirar con esa vista de si te me acercas te disparo, hasta que la convencí que aceptara mi humilde disculpa invitándola a comer, y bueno le dije que escogiera el lugar y fuimos a parar a un restaurant de mariscos y…..

―sabiendo que te hacen daño yamato no te opusiste

―después de lo apenado que estaba ino, no podía contradecir a una mujer como hime, jamás lo hare

―uno no se puede dar el lujo de lastimar a las personas inspector yamato

―lo mismo opino inspector hatake, si hubiera sabido que hime era de armas tomar, juro que jamás le habría dicho lo que dije

―y como finalizo esto hime –kakashi-

―pues -observando como hatake no le había quitado esa mirada a yamato desde que comenzó a hablar y ahora la dirigía a ella- a mitad de la comida yamato se desmayó, paramos al hospital por intoxicación, yo me apene, era una situación demasiado bochornosa, así que cuando se despertó le dije hola, soy hinata hyuga tu nueva compañera

―yo le dije que hinata era un lindo nombre pero que realmente parecía una princesa esa noche y lo sigo diciendo, aunque me dijeras que te apena, me debías una, por ti me intoxique

―te intoxicaste porque quisiste, yo no te obligue a ir a los mariscos-sonrisa-

―ok ok fue mi culpa, debía ganar méritos, y bueno, aunque me dijiste que no era de tu agrado pero que estabas en deuda conmigo esa noche te bautice como hime, y para mí siempre lo serás -mirándola fijamente-

―oh hime quien lo hubiera imaginado vaya aventura –hatake- pero prefiero llamarte hina si lo hubiera establecido así

―kakashi….

―para mí fue imposible…hime me flecho

―así que lo flecho, no es raro ¿verdad? –Kakashi-

―vamos yamato no exageres –hinata–

―no es exageración, y como dije antes, me flecho con su nombre esta pequeña ojos de luna…

―ha ha si ahora recuerdo, esta situación fue la comidilla del APN-ino-

―a cualquier hombre flecharía la actitud de hinata-hatake-

―bueno creo que debemos cambiar de tema y ponernos a trabajar –hinata-

―el inspector yamato es el hombre a cargo, que él decida—sarcásticamente-

―kakashi…

―señor ya hemos solicitado todo lo que pidió, en un rato más lo traerán

―muy bien chicos….inspector hatake usted dirá

―oh ahora estamos ¿compartiendo mando?

―kakashi por favor solo dinos que es lo que planeas

―tranquila hime, todo a su tiempo….bueno por hoy no haremos mucho que digamos ya es tarde, será mejor que nos retiremos para descansar, pasear, divertirnos ir a un bar a beber mucho sake o a los mariscos -mirando a hyuga- a todo lo que les plazca por el resto del día, porque a partir de mañana no podrán hacerlo, ya que desayunaremos, comeremos, cenaremos y dormiremos con el pensamiento de este infeliz…..claro es solo mi sugerencia y humilde opinión, aquí el inspector yamato es el jefe

―gracias por recordármelo… si estoy al mando, pero para supervisar la operación, tomare las decisiones que crea que son correctas pero usted está a cargo es el perfilista…el experto –sobra decir el tono que uso, imagínenselo-

―oh muchas gracias, entonces es hora de marcharnos a descansar, mañana empezara el maratón.

―si señor

―hime, ino, ustedes dirán

―si ya vamos yamato, kakashi vienes con nosotros

―voy a mi hotel hinata, mi compañera ya debió de haber arreglado las habitaciones

―entonces nos veremos mañana kakashi-ino-

―por supuesto ino e…inspector yamato me llevare los expedientes y el informe quiero darles una leída para comenzar cuanto antes

―puede hacer lo que guste inspector hatake

ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL FBI

―hinata….

―que haces aquí kakashi

―donde has dejado a tu amigo y a ino-al ver la mirada de la hyuga, sabe que no empezó por buen camino, así que solo dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza-esperando y ¿tu?

―me voy a casa kakashi

― ¿Por qué hina?

―por favor, olvidemos esto quieres

―no puedo mi mente aun no entiende por qué abandonaste, porque no me explicaste, sé que alguien te obligo a irte…dime quien fue

―nadie me obligo kakashi, esta fue mi decisión

―hinata yo…. –acercándose a ella– estoy lleno de…

―hime te he estado buscando, Mónica nos alcanzara más tarde, nos podemos ir ya –yamato quien se acercaba a ellos –oh lo siento no pensé que estabas ocupada

―no, está bien yamato, vamos

En ese instante un auto se aproximaba a ellos, quien al ver a uno de los presentes, se llenó de una furia incontenible, no daba crédito a la sorpresa que tenía a unos cuantos metros, y en su mente maquiavélica, puso en marcha el plan que tenía, el cual se asemejaba a ella.

―demonios –kakashi-

―es…

―te encontré demasiado pronto kashi –bajándose del auto y acercándose–

―inspector yamato, le presento a mi compañera, sakura haruno

―mucho gusto inspectora haruno

―un placer inspector yamato…inspectora hyuga que milagro es verla por acá, hace tiempo que no sabíamos nada de usted, desde que…bueno desde que estoy con kashi–tendiéndole la mano–

―es un gusto verla de nuevo inspectora haruno, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos

―OH es una lástima hyuga, pensaba en pedirles que nos acompañaran a mí y a kashi a comer algo, ya que supongo que ustedes conocen mejor la ciudad –tomando del hombro a kakashi– usted que dice inspector yamato

―por mi parte no hay ningún inconveniente, no sé si hime desea ir

―lamento rechazar la invitación, pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes

―entonces será otro día inspector muchas gracias, acompañare a hime

―de acuerdo, ya iremos después, entonces nosotros nos vamos también, vamos kashi el hotel no está muy lejos y debes descansar, no quiero que después me reclames por tu salud

Ambas parejas suben a su respectivo auto, kakashi observaba a hinata, quien reflejaba una sombra de ira, dolor y a la vez indiferencia, si pensaba que podía arreglar algo con ella, todo se había venido abajo, la aparición de sakura como su compañera, había sido un golpe bajo para la ojiperla.

Después de tanto tiempo de luchar contra ella, ahora había ganado, estaba con kakashi y posiblemente mantenían una relación más allá de un simple compañerismo, por esa razón, él había cambiado, porque ella lo había moldeado a su manera, y se recriminaba, por haberlo dejado, hacer que se volviera maleable…estaba perdida la batalla.

DEPARTAMENTO 27

―al fin en casa

―hinata llegaste –saliendo del cuarto–

―OH okami, que haces aquí

―lo de siempre, visitarte

―sí, lo siento, hoy no fue un buen día —sentándose en la cama–

―lo has encontrado ¿cierto?...kakashi está en Tokio

―sí, llego esta mañana

―y bien….

―él es otro, es como si lo viera por primera vez

―le has preguntado el por que

―no hiso falta…me lo recordó

―pero tú lo confirmaste

―confirmar que okami, me lo dejo claro, me dijo traidora…

― ¿solo eso?

―que más querías que le preguntara

―sobre todo…entonces como sabrás del porque su actitud

―porque con lo que hoy me dijo es… más que suficiente

―se puede saber que fue ¡eso! a lo que tú llamas

―no quiero hablar ahora okami

― ¿está segura?

―sí, muy segura

―en ese caso no quieres saber nada relacionado del cómo ha estado y que hace esa mujer con el

―como sabes de sakura

― ¿recuerdas quién soy?

―oh, lo lamento es que…

―pero bueno como tú no quieres tocar el tema me retirare

―no aguarda –sujetándolo de la mano– yo...

― ¿sabes lo que me pasa cuando haces justamente algo como esto?

―lo sé y lo siento –agachando la mirada–

―mira –tomándola de la barbilla– siendo lo que soy y aun sabiendo las consecuencias y mi misión contigo, no me importaría en lo más mínimo dejarlo

―….

―en la noche hablaremos, de acuerdo –dirigiéndose a la habitación–

8:00 p.m.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbras solo un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba de la calle era lo único que se veía, hinata hyuga se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensando en las últimas horas…aquellas que la habían hecho dar un giro en su vida. Él se encontraba justo en el mismo sitio que ella, en el trabajo, y lo peor de todo era que había cambiado, ya no había algún rastro de lo que alguna vez ella había conocido como kakashi hatake…pero lo que más le dolía era que la había cambiado por sakura.

Okami era otro de los pensamientos que vagaban por su mente, como era que él había llegado hasta ella, cual fue el motivo que la condujo hasta su vida, okami siempre le decía que tenía una misión con ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca se lo había dicho, solo pequeñas partes, y eso la molestaba en cierta forma. Su relación con él había cambiado en este tiempo, se había convertido en su bien nombrado ángel guardián; aunque en cierta forma eso era justamente lo que él era.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos cuando vio una sombra parada en su ventana.

―me esperabas….

― ¿quieres la verdad?

―si no te conociera diría que sufres de insomnio

―esta vez no

―sé muy bien lo que esperas hinata

―y no estoy muy segura de querer saberlo

―esto es algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, él también lo sabia

―pero por que justo en este momento

―porque la vida es así, te da pruebas en momentos que estén marcando tu vida, aquellos en los cuales tu modo de ver las cosas estén renovándose para algo sumamente valioso.

―todo esto modifico mis sentimientos

―igual los de el….solo que

―okami dime la verdad, porque esta kakashi aquí

―eso hasta tú lo sabes

―sé que alguien lo mando porque sabía que yo estaría aquí, hice lo que ellos me pidieron, me aleje por su bien….entonces ahora qué demonios es lo que esperan de mi

―en esta ocasión te equivocas, el llego hasta aquí por el destino, no se imaginaba que te encontraría aquí, y al verte hoy…

―me odia ¿cierto?

― ¿odiarte?...pero que dices hinata, nadie en su sano juicio te odiaría, eres…especial, solo está confundido

―y sakura que hace con el

―ya sabes cuál es su intención, ganar crédito, su asignación estaba planeada desde antes que tu decidieras marcharte, esa era su jugada…el moldearlo

―y lo han logrado

―hinata ¿acaso no lo conoces?, sabes perfectamente que esta desubicado

―lo está llevando a la perdición

―no hinata, solo está en su capullo, como lo hacen las orugas antes de su metamorfosis, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Lo que sí lo está venciendo es…

―okami...

―a pesar del tiempo que llevo en este mundo, aun no entiendo por qué los hombres caen en los brazos del alcohol

― ¿kakashi bebe?

―continuamente, es un escape para el

―kami…que he hecho –llevándose las manos al rostro–

―no te culpes por lo que él esté haciendo

―es que tu no entiendes, yo provoque que llegara hasta este punto, él no bebía

― ¡ay hinata!...y me vuelvo a preguntar si realmente se llegan a conocer a las personas, ha kakashi no lo es indiferente el trago, cuando parabas en un hospital y sentía que te perdía recurría al alcohol, en un bar desquito su dolor antes de que le dijeran que abandonabas el clan que por su culpa te estaban desterrando….eso nunca te lo contó ¿cierto? Solo que esta vez lo que siente es más fuerte, se está escondiendo en su capullo

―la forma en que me hablo hoy fue tan….

― ¿fría? ¿Indiferente?

―por una parte fue muy….el, pero por otro fue de una manera que me lastimo

―el solo se protege hinata

―sí, pero no de mí

―creo que lo mejor será hablar de otra cosa, no quiero que te pongas mal

―no okami, te he estado esperando para que me digas todo lo que sepas de el

―yo desearía que me esperaras de otra forma –susurrando– que quieres saber

―no sé por dónde empezar

―OK empezare desde el principio

―okami…

―después de tu partida no tardaron mucho en asignarle a sakura como compañera, él no se opuso mucho que digamos, empezó a beber, ha tenido pleitos constantes con algunos de sus compañeros, su directora no lo ha reprendido por que en cierta forma lo entiende, solo le pidió que buscara ayuda o de lo contrario él no lo podría ayudar con sus superiores…

―kami…y

―eso es todo

―vamos no me mientas que sucede con sakura

―nada en especial, ella ha tratado de volver a los viejos tiempos

―lo ha logrado cierto, lo ha moldeado a su manera

―no lo sé hinata

―no tienes que decírmelo, conozco a esa mujer y lo que más me temo es que se esté apoderando de todo por lo que kakashi ha luchado….

―ahí es donde debes de entrar tú

―entrar en qué forma, no creo que pueda hacerlo

―por kami sama hinata….no me salgas ahora con que no sabes si lo podrás hacer, tú más que nadie lo conoce

―no es el mismo kakashi de antes

―OH vamos… el sigue siendo el mismo tonto solo que ahora no tiene en quien demostrarlo

― ¿estás seguro?

―si no lo estuviera no valdría la pena planteártelo de esta forma no lo crees

―no sé qué es lo que le voy a decir, como explicarle….solo quiero que me digas algo….

―en tu rostro veo miedo hinata, y quisiera poder mentirte…pero sabes que me es imposible–tocándole el rostro–

―estuvo con ella –una lágrima rueda por su mejilla–

―vamos mujer se fuerte, yo estoy aquí recuérdalo –abrazándola– no sabes lo que daría por no verte así y por qué pudieras sentirme-

―me siento cansada

―es hora de que duermas-ayudándola a recostarse y cubriéndola con la manta-

―descansa porque a partir de mañana la lucha por tu destino comienza –desaparece–

Hotel JABV

Habitación 15

Después de haber soportado durante todo el camino hacia el hotel a la mal encarada sakura haruno y sus insoportables preguntas y reclamos que le había comenzado hacer por el encuentro de horas atrás hatake al llegar solo pudo dejarla en la recepción e irse a su habitación sin antes sacarle un buen jaloneo de brazo para que le dijera su número de cuarto.

Realmente este había sido un día totalmente digno de una leyenda urbana; de eso no le cabía la menor duda, después de tomarse una ducha decidió salir al balcón y cuestionarse los motivos por los que se había atrevido a tirarse a sakura, aun sentía el roce de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, esa energía salvaje que ella provocaba en él, no podía negarlo; la diferencia de edad no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. En su tiempo ella había sido parte esencial de su vida, incluso podría asegurar que estaba enamorado. Esas imágenes de ellos dos en el sótano le llegaron como flash a la cabeza y se odio por tener esa maldita memoria fotográfica; que desde hacía un tiempo no había puesto a trabajar ya que solo le traían recuerdos no gratos.

Pero esas imágenes se vieron frustradas cuando le llego esa sensación de anhelo, dolor y cuando su mirada se topó con la de ese rostro angelical y mirada cálida, esos hermosos ojos como la luna que tenía hinata; jamás pensó que la encontraría en ese lugar, mucho menos en estos momentos de su vida, cuando estaba dentro de un fondo al que no sabía cómo había llegado; en su mente las palabras "adiós" "es lo mejor" "tu amiga" lo taladraron hasta el punto tal que maldijo todo lo que podía existir, saco una botella de sake que había guardado en su equipaje y la tomo tal cual agua se tratara.

―me aleje y cuando regrese ya te había perdido para siempre, quise detenerte….todo se fue al diablo, no te basto, no te fue suficiente lo que te di hinata; te alejaste, no me dijiste adiós, eres una cobarde, me rompiste el alma y aun así nada te fue suficiente…

Al final del día, solo quedo un hombre tendido en la alfombra al lado de unas botellas vacías de sake y unas últimas palabras salieron de su boca antes de perder el conocimiento

―por qué me dejas desangrar, porque cuando te largas me descarnas…y ya no queda nada más, solo una promesa por cumplir

OFICINAS DEL APN

8:00 am

―oh buenos días hime, no imagine que llegarías tan temprano; bueno de no hacerlo no serias tu

―buen día yamato como amaneciste

―estupendamente, con ganas de terminar con esto cuanto antes

―muy entusiasmado por lo que veo

―más de lo que tú crees, por cierto hime tengo entendido que la reputación del inspector hatake deja mucho que desear

―a que te refieres

―es señalado como el mejor en su especialidad eso no lo puedo negar solo que bueno… como te dije los rumores

―yamato él es una persona de admirar créeme

―no dudo de ti pero –entran dos personas–

―vaya veo que la impuntualidad me precede

―inspectores hatake, haruno ¿cierto?

―muy cierto inspector yamato, buenos días

―buen día, como pidió inspector hatake aquí está todo

―genial, solo falta la otra mitad del equipo ¿cierto?

―inozuka y aburame fueron por unos programas en cuanto a la inspectora yamanaka

―presente….buen día a todos disculpen la tardanza estaba en laboratorio

―no se preocupe ino no le pondré retardo -kakashi–

―lo tendré en cuenta –con una sonrisa–

―buenos días señor, aquí están los programas que pidió

―de acuerdo instálenlos, pero antes déjenme presentarles a la compañera del inspector hatake….ino, kiba, shino ella es la inspectora sakura haruno

―mucho gusto

―como le dije al inspector hatake ayer, espero trabajemos estupendamente –ino–

―no lo dude ino

―bueno ya que somos una linda familia, porque no empezamos a trabajar

―usted díganos inspector hatake por donde empezamos –yamato–

 **Hasta aquí dejamos este capi…espero haya sido de su agrado recuerden que todas las criticas bombas molotov, amenazas cibernéticas y todo lo habido y por haber son bienvenidos…¿les gusto? ¿quieren otro capi? Háganmelo saber…un millón de gracias y besos…**


	3. Chapter 3: una chispa

**Hola kakahinas, creo que esta vez no tarde mucho asi que espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y reitero que cualquier dato medico que encuentren extraño, mil disculpas haha no se de términos médicos…asi que una vez mas mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer…mil abrazos**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad del señor kishi…no me pertenecen solo los uso para entretenerme…pero okami ese si es mio**

 **VICISITUD III**

 **Por: golin**

―por lo que leí en los expedientes, detallan que la primera víctima fue encontrada hace tres semanas, los informes médicos…

―mujer asiática, 1.62 veinte años, asistía a la universidad de Tokio, el cuerpo no mostro indicios de violación, ni ingestión de algún alucinógeno, el único dato…

―la extracción de los ojos –yamato-

―correcto, y pudiste determinar el tipo de color…

― ¿de los ojos?...cafés claros

―kashi el color de ojos se pudo observar en la foto, y en todo caso… ¿crees que eso sea relevante?

―13 de mayo 1993, el cuerpo de Nozomi Tanaka fue encontrado en los callejones de un bar, digamos que no era un lugar al que ella iría, sin rastro de violación, agresión, sobredosis, lo único relevante…

―la falta de ojos –hinata-

―13 de junio 1994 Kaori Usui, su cuerpo sin rastros de forcejeo, sobredosis…solo…Ino

―no tenía ojos

―13 de julio 1995 Yukiko Yagami…

―un momento inspector Hatake, está diciendo que estas personas están vinculadas con los homicidios recientes –Yamato-

―démosle una estrellita dorada al inspector Yamato por procesar tan rápido la información

―debo de tomar eso como un sí –mirándolo fijamente-

―Kakashi según los homicidios que nos has relatado fue uno por año, y en meses consecutivos eso quiere decir que…

―kashi ¿estás seguro?

―dame el beneficio de la duda Sakura

―dime cuando no te la he dado

―inspector hatake creo entender lo que dice…pero lo que no entiendo es cómo este monstruo puede estar de nuevo en las calles

―el asunto aquí ino, es que Ryuto Fujimori murió hace un año en Fu Chu

―creo ino que lo que kashi plantea es un simple imitador

―pues vaya que este imitador lo lleva tal cual ejemplo a seguir –yamato-

―kakashi es posible que sea alguien con parentesco sanguíneo o solo un admirador

―vamos inspectora hyuga no me diga que cree en lo que piensa kashi, me sorprende de usted, pensé que su lado era el científico

―inspectora haruno yo jamás dejo mi lado científico, es por eso que estoy encargada del laboratorio –mirando al peli plata- y lo que dije es porque conozco la forma de pensar y trabajar de kakashi…cuatro años dicen algo ¿no lo cree?

―inspector kakashi me gustaría escuchar su teoría –ino-

Aquella primera reunión estaba resultando un poco siniestra para los ocupantes de aquella oficina, sakura había disparado su primer intento hacia hinata, pero esta había sido más astuta y por primera ocasión sin importarle el qué dirán había dado justo a matar; cuestión que molesto a la misma haruno, sacado de lugar a yamato, resentimiento en kakashi, kiba y shino se encontraban en lo suyo "genios de computadoras" la única que al parecer había entendido la situación ahí decidió salir al rescate…

―mi teoría ino…

―me supongo que al plantearnos esos homicidios, y al saber que un posible imitador de un hombre cuyo cuerpo está a tres metros bajo tierra, debe de darle otra teoría. Que si hime a mencionado un punto importante del cual pienso que usted tiene la respuesta.

―los informes establecen que Fujimori fue hijo único, se casó antes de ir a prisión, su esposa pidió el divorcio después del juicio y no tuvieron hijos

―descartamos vínculos sanguíneos y nos quedamos con imitador –yamato-

―pero por que imitar a Fujimori kakashi

―al parecer a nuestro chico le agradan los ojos…

―y que más que hacer lo mismo que un loco como Fujimori, sin darse cuenta que este ya está muerto –sakura-

―es por eso que el departamento nos trajo a un especialista…oh me equivoco –yamato-

―bueno ya sabe lo que dicen...que siempre debe de haber un hombre en casa, pero es un halago que me hace inspector yamato

―kakashi…

―kashi entonces tu teoría es que el imitador no sabe que Fujimori está muerto

―no sakura lo que digo, es que este tipo solo esta continuando con lo que Ryuto dejó inconcluso

―inspector hatake digamos que lo que dice es así… -yamato-

―lo digo porque lo es, soy el perfilista ¿recuerda?

―porque los ojos inspector kakashi, por que no otra parte del cuerpo…digo, en lo particular me resulta tenebrosa la idea de ir y ver que a la víctima lo único que le hace falta son los ojos-ino-

―bien ino, para la mayoría de las culturas están relacionados con la idea de la luz, la visión espiritual y la percepción intelectual. Son símbolo de la esencia y el conocimiento divino, como también de la sabiduría, para la masonería el "ojo que todo lo ve", el de la providencia, el omnividente, se representa dentro de un triángulo y rodeado de rayos…

―hime, ahora veré con más respeto a los billetes americanos –ino con una sonrisa-

―es el símbolo del gran arquitecto del universo –sonriendo- en el contexto del cristianismo es la omnisciencia y omnipresencia; con los egipcios una fuente de luz, conocimiento y fecundidad "el ojo de ra". Y en los grupos escultóricos es determinante en la relación que se establece con quien las observa…inspector yamato ¿somos nosotros quienes las miramos? ¿O son ellas quienes nos miran?

―por favor inspector hatake, no me diga que cree en esas cosas, hime…-ella solo lo ve-

―la mirada húmeda de parpados entornados, transmite ideas de ensoñación –mirando a hinata- mientras que los ojos cerrados, como sinónimo de la privación de luz, se asocian con la "ceguera", la imposibilidad de ver y la muerte

―vaya inspector kakashi no sabía que una mirada representaba todo eso…es igual a las antiguas creencias con respecto a las fotografías, nos roban el alma

―esa es otra variable muy bien aceptada ino, pero en cualquier cultura el ojo ha mostrado una fuerza expresiva y una capacidad de sugerencia simbólica, desde el prosaico y bien conocido…

―haha el mal de ojo no es así –ino-

―eso explicaría parte de tu teoría kashi

―vamos ino, hime y yo te hemos dicho muy bien lo que pensamos de todo esto

―adelante hime…dinos eso que junto con el inspector yamato le han aclarado a ino –sonrisa irónica-

―kakashi tu y yo sabemos que nos relacionamos con el mundo a través de las sensaciones, que los sentidos nos proporcionan de dos modos distintos: uno "recogiendo datos" otro "emitiéndolos, expresándolos". En esa dinámica el ojo y la mirada son fundamental porque su potencia se muestra como muy superior a la de cualquier otro sentido, ya que llega hasta donde no es incapaz de alcanzar ningún otro, por eso…

―por eso un ciego nos pone incómodos, no porque no pueda ver… eso es problema de él y nosotros lo percibimos solo de una manera oscura; si no porque no nos transmite por medio del movimiento de los ojos o en este caso su mirada el mensaje que necesitamos hinata…así de sencillo.

―vamos hyuga, kashi sabe de lo que habla, usted misma lo dijo, cuatro años…

―la ciencia es la ciencia inspectora haruno, a kakashi le ayudo y mucho…

―bien amigos, entonces ya tenemos algo ¿no? Nuestro sujeto es un imitador de Fujimori que tiene al igual que él, la simpatía por los ojos, detalle que lo han llevado a diez homicidios en este mes –ino-

―es solo un maldito loco obsesivo –yamato-

―exacto inspector yamato, algo inteligente…ya hemos visto que tiene cierta atracción con los ojos, son su obsesión…

―kashi, ¿estás pensando en fetichismo?

―…

―un momento… ¿fetichismo? –Yamato-

―si nuestro sujeto cree que son sagrados…si, puede ser fetichismo

―kakashi, pero…

―hinata durante años, los asesinos en serie han sido fetichistas

―a mí solo me parecen malditos enfermos que hay que sacar de la calle

―tenzo, kakashi tiene razón, muchos de estos sujetos han tenido ciertas preferencias por objetos desde niños…te sorprendería el saber de lo capaz que son-hatake molesto por la forma tan familiar en que hinata se refiere a su compañero-

―entonces dices que una conducta asesina se establece desde la infancia

―por supuesto inspector yamato, Gerald Stano lo demostró claramente a los trece meses de edad cuando los médicos lo evaluaron como no adoptable

―pero como puede ser esto posible inspector kakashi, es solo un niño –ino-

―niño que demostró signos de comportamiento animal, además de síntomas de abandono relacionados al maltrato físico y psicológico. Y así, una infinidad de características ino, pero esa es una larga conversación que podemos concluir más tarde con una buena taza de café; así te contare todo lo que gustes…yo invito-sonrisa-

―pero…

―pero resulta ino que las estadísticas así lo dicen, además lo importante aquí es saber más datos posibles, sino, no podremos elaborar ese perfil; es importante que no dejemos escapar nada. Ver las similitudes en cada una de las víctimas.

―para eso necesitamos saber qué es lo que pudieron haber tenido en común todas sus víctimas–sakura-

―pues comencemos entonces…que quieres que analice primero kakashi

―cuando lo sepa te lo diré-voz fría-

―en ese caso creo que me retirare, ino podrás llevarme lo que deseen que haga

―eh...si claro

―hime no tienes por qué irte, el inspector hatake no…

―tenzo sabes que mi lugar está en el laboratorio además…confío en que tu e ino lo harán excelente -saliendo de la habitación no sin antes mirar a kakashi quien se veía muy tenso-

―bueno creo que ahora si podremos empezar –sakura-

―nos repartiremos los expedientes para encontrar algo que se haya omitido o que creamos es importante lo anotaremos en la pizarra así podremos saber si alguien nota algo similar

―inspector kakashi cree que…

―si ino, es posible que encuentre otra víctima si no es que ya la tiene

―en este mes han sido diez homicidios –yamato- dos en la primera semana, tres en la segunda; y vuelve a repetir el patrón

―mmm… eso quiere decir que no tardaremos en encontrar los cuerpos de otras dos víctimas, así que hay que estar alertas–kakashi-

―cuáles eran las edades de las víctimas –sakura-

―la primera veinte -ino-

―la tercera tenía veinticuatro –yamato-

―la sexta tenía treinta-kakashi-

―no podemos relacionar a las víctimas con tener la misma edad, pues varían, lo que sí, es que su rango de búsqueda es de veinte a cuarenta años, si se percatan la primera tenia veinte, la sexta treinta lo que…

―lo que nos dices es que nuestro sujeto, ha estado asesinando a mujeres con dos años de diferencia entre ellas -yamato-

―así es inspector yamato

―kashi, ese detalle no nos ayuda en mucho para identificar las similitudes entre ellas

―lo se sakura, por eso necesito que no se nos pase ni el más mínimo detalle

―en cuanto a la clase social, tampoco hay similitudes, la primera víctima era de clase media y la cuarta de una familia muy bien acomodada diría yo –ino-

Después de varias horas la mañana se les había pasado tan rápido que solo pudieron despegar la vista de los archivos para dar comienzo a las suposiciones que los llevarían al sujeto responsable de tales atrocidades; cuando fueron avisados de una víctima hallada en el kyu shiba rikyu garden, la cual kakashi ya la había previsto y por lo tanto quedaba una más dentro de la lista si no se apresuraban.

Así que decidieron ir a la escena del crimen pero solo yamato y hatake por disposición de este último, la idea no había sido solo porque sí; más bien el peli plata estaba deseando estar a solas con tenzo. Ya que existía algo en el que lo molestaba sobremanera y este era el mejor pretexto para ponerlo a prueba.

Mientras tanto ino y la no tan contenta sakura por la decisión tomada de kakashi de haberla dejado en las oficinas, estaban tratando de averiguar una posibilidad que les ayudara a encontrar a la última víctima.

―que esconden estas mujeres que las hacen especiales

―inspectora yamanaka cuánto tiempo lleva en esta unidad

―mmm en mayo cumplo tres años, porque la pregunta inspectora haruno

―solo curiosidad

― ¿me veo tan novata? –tímida- y usted cuántos años lleva en el negocio

―no claro que no, es solo que veo que tiene buena relación de trabajo con hyuga y pensé que habían iniciado juntas desde un principio

―pues hime no ha propiciado nada que me haga pensar tener una mala relación con ella o con yamato

―el inspector yamato –sarcástica- si…pude observar también la buena relación

―me imagino que usted y el inspector kakashi…

―por supuesto, somos muy unidos, prácticamente yo lo anime a entrar a la APN y el me enseño todo lo que se–sonrisa triunfante-

―vaya…pensé que como hime se había trasladado, usted y kakashi eran recién compañeros

―kashi y yo somos… viejos amigos

―si me imagino-entendiendo ino a lo que se refería decidió zanjar el asunto ya que sakura, según su instinto, no le inspiraba sinceridad ni nada que se le pareciera-

Rykyu garden 4:00 pm

―así que inspector yamato…que se siente el estar rodeado de ese maravilloso laboratorio del que todo el mundo habla

―orgulloso, nuestro departamento cuenta con personal altamente capacitado y sobre todo cuenta con una buena dirección por parte de hime

―hinata siempre ha sido muy capaz, perdón…hime

―no entiendo como nuestra oficina hermana la dejo ir

―la directora tsunade no tuvo nada que ver, ella decidió abandonarlo por voluntad propia –con tono de amargura- pero las cosas cambian, siempre lo hacen…veámoslo ahora, ella es toda una especialista

―y he de imaginarme que usted exploto al máximo sus capacidades, porque una compañera como ella no se encuentra en todos lados, ni se deja ir como ustedes lo hicieron, pero tiene razón; los cambios son buenos tal y como lo dijo hime, si no evolucionamos en nuestra vida, nos estancamos.

kakashi había perdido en campo propio, la idea de saber que era realmente yamato en la vida de hinata lo había hecho retroceder totalmente a todos esos momentos felices a lado de ella; momentos que se fueron llenando de amargura total al recordar que ella lo había abandonado a su suerte, sin siquiera pedirle una opinión. Y mientras más se acercaba al área del homicidio, sus puños comenzaron a temblar y a cerrarse, cuando se percató que yamato había llegado hasta la ojiperla a la vez que se agachaba y su mano recorría un mechón azulado que le caía sobre su rostro. Reacciono cuando no pudo sentir una de sus manos y al mirarla, las marcas de sus uñas eran lo único que se reflejaba en ella; entonces, su odio creció.

―veo que las ansias por resolver este caso no pueden esperar

―la víctima es yuki sato veinte años, dentista, muestra los mismos patrones de las demás victimas –yamato-

―de hecho kakashi –mirándolo fijamente, ya que pudo sentir su enojo- nuestro sujeto esta vez abusó sexualmente de la victima

―me supongo que abras hallado algo interesante, ya que llegaste mucho antes que yo

―inspector hatake creo que hime determinara eso cuando lleve el cuerpo al laboratorio

―sus palabras son ordenes, pero no hablo solo del cuerpo inspector yamato, si no de la escena del crimen en sí, que… ¿acaso nuestro hombre a cargo es novato? Porque si quiere le puedo…

―tenzo necesito que hables al laboratorio por mí –tomándolo del hombro, lo que provoco una ira más grande en kakashi- por favor

―si claro, yo me encargo –con mirada desafiante- mientras busca algo que le sea de utilidad al inspector hatake –alejándose-

―encontraste el preservativo, aunque no creo que haya dejado su marca –caminando alrededor de la escena-

―se puede saber que rayos fue eso, que sucede contigo kakashi –molesta-

―nada menos que la escena de un crimen inspectora hinata…perdón hime, por favor quiero que sus hombres registren el lugar…

―por kami kakashi en que te has convertido

― ¿convertido? –Acercándose y tomándola del brazo- creo que eso deberías preguntártelo tú

―suéltame, me lastimas –tratando de zafarse-

―veo que tú y el valiente inspector yamato se llevan de maravilla –acercándose a escasos centímetros de ella y recorriendo ese travieso mechón que caía en su rostro-perdón…tenzo-acariciando su mejilla-¿tan íntima es ya su relación?

Todos los inspectores que se encontraban en el área volvieron la vista hacia la escena ocurrida minutos atrás, yamato desde que se alejó de ellos había permanecido observándolos y algo dentro de él lo hacía pensar que si no se apresuraba, nada volvería a ser igual. Así que decidió acercarse a sus colegas.

―como te atreves –mirándolo con ira-

―haha ¿que tú no lo haces?, porque si mal no recuerdo, eso es común entre las parejas de distinto sexo

―tu y yo jamás lo hicimos

―el que tu hayas sido una excepción en mi lista, no quiere decir que desaprovechara oportunidades….ya conoces mi reputación –volteándose y dejando a una hinata a punto de estallar en lágrimas, pero se contuvo al ver que yamato estaba a pasos de ella; así que opto por tapar el cuerpo de la víctima-

―te encuentras bien hime

―si estoy bien, no te preocupes –con tono sereno-

―no te creo sabes, y me preocupo por que no solo yo presencie el tremendo bofetón que le propinaste a ese imbécil de hatake

―tenzo yo…-agachando la mirada-

―déjalo así…por ahora –tomándole la mano-

Kakashi caminaba por los alrededores de la escena, pero sus pensamientos estaban a unos metros de el con las palabras de rencor, frustración, e ira que había dirigido contra hinata. No podía imaginarla siquiera con que otro hombre la tocara, parecía ridículo; pero el solo hecho de que yamato le hubiera colocado ese mechón tras la oreja lo envolvió de una ira tan inmensa, que en otro lugar lo habría molido a golpes.

"que pasa contigo kakashi, porque eres tan imbécil y vuelves a perder la cabeza por ella –agachándose y golpeando el suelo- si sabes lo que tienes que hacer…pero…nunca imaginaste que ese desgraciado…-levanto la vista y algo llamo su atención, un arbusto cercano al cuerpo, tenía un trozo de pergamino entre las ramas; por lo que se acercó y sacando uno de sus guantes tomo el papel…"

 _Yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos, pero a donde me arrastran no lo sé…_

―señor, señor…

―que pasa-guardando la evidencia-

―el director jiraya –dándole el teléfono-

―lleva esto al laboratorio, para que lo analicen –entregándole el trozo de pergamino antes de atender la llamada- kakashi…lo se señor…es probable que tenga a otra víctima o esté buscándola…daremos con el señor… –al terminar la llamada se agacha- quien demonios eres.

OFICINAS DE LA APN

Horas más tarde

Una bella mujer caminaba apresurada por los pasillos delas oficinas del APN, buscando una puerta a la cual entrar; ya que su rostro reflejaba la imperativa ansiedad de decir algo cual vomito se tratara. Llegando así a una puerta metálica.

―en la victima al igual que en las anteriores no se halló ninguna sustancia…

―me puedes explicar hinata hyuga que fue eso de lo que todo el mundo está hablando –agitada- abofeteaste al inspector kakashi…a nuestro perfilista…

―muchas gracias ino por arruinar la autopsia de nuestra víctima, y no es todo el mundo –quitándose los guantes- solo estas oficinas –recargándose en el lavamanos-

― ¿pero que acaso estabas? –mirándola y percatándose de que no se veía nada bien – quieres decirme mejor, porque lo hiciste hime

―no lo sé ino, fue el momento, no lo pensé

―tenzo me dijo que discutieron

― ¿tenzo? Oh kami…

―solo eso me dijo por que la inspectora haruno le llamo, y se veía muy molesta

―era lo único que me faltaba

―hime, hay algo en ella que no me agrada, no me da buena espina

―y tienes toda la razón ino, pero…

―vamos, anda…

Hinata le conto la parte de su vida que había vivido con kakashi, omitiéndole claro, los verdaderos motivos por los que se había alejado de él, y obviamente omitió también a okami.

―es por eso que me aleje ino, quería una vida distinta

―pero eso no explica el por qué no se lo contaste hime, a mi parecer eso hubiera sido lo correcto

―lo sé, pero de haberlo hecho, no me lo hubiera permitido –con una mirada triste-

― ¿y por qué no?

―porque me hubiera…

―hime, tú no te alejaste de las oficinas de Japón por querer cambiar de vida y dejar de perseguir armas no registradas y homicidas normales… si no porque estas enamorada del inspector kakashi–con una sonrisa-

―no digas tonterías ino

―hime sé que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero mis sensaciones no me fallan

―…

―tu silencio me es más que suficiente

―ino, yo…

―no te preocupes –suena el teléfono- yamanaka…si vamos para haya…tenemos que subir hime, el inspector kakashi quiere vernos

―debe ser algo importante, ve, yo debo terminar con esto

Al llegar a la oficina ino se encontró a un hatake muy apresurado con kiba y shino, mientras sakura no quitaba la vista de la puerta esperando a una hinata que al parecer era para derretirla como si fuera superman.

―que sucede tenzo

―no lo sé y la verdad me interesaría mucho saberlo, e hime, por que no vino contigo

―esta con la autopsia, enseguida viene

―kashi quieres decirnos que tramas

―no tramo nada sakura, solo ato cabos y veo lo que se supone se debió de haber visto

―y que se supone que es porque todos nosotros hemos hecho lo mejor posible para encontrar a ese demente

―no todo inspector yamato…aburame

Una fotografía ampliada del pergamino hallado por kakashi les mostrada a los demás miembros del equipo, cuya frase pudieron leer…

Yo me siento arrastrado por tus ojos, pero a donde me arrastran no lo sé…

―y bien…

―bueno inspector yamato esta es una frase que se encontró en la escena del crimen, pegada a un pequeño arbolito, y de la cual ni usted ni hime… se percataron; eso no es bueno para un ex black ops de tanta experiencia como usted –sonrisa irónica- o me equivoco

―kashi…me imagino que ya has mandado ese papel al laboratorio

―y con esta pista que encontró inspector hatake…podrá decirnos ya como iniciar la búsqueda-desafiante-

―no soy un mago inspector yamato, sé que está impaciente por soltar su cartucho, pero debemos actuar con inteligencia y delicadeza si queremos que la posible victima que tiene ahora o tendrá en su poder, salga con vida; además los informes del laboratorio no nos ayudan en mucho

―siento interrumpirlos –hinata- el director jiraya quiere verte ino

―no interrumpes hime –yamato- eres del equipo lo olvidas

―gracias hime…enseguida iré

―lamento que el laboratorio no te esté ayudando kakashi, pero tampoco nos dan nada en que ayudar

―su trabajo son las autopsias y los análisis y hasta ahora no han encontrado nada relevante inspectora hyuga

―lamento contradecirlo inspector hatake pero hime y sus chicos están haciendo lo que deben de hacer solo que este sujeto no deja pistas claras –yamato- porque de ser así, apuesto mi placa a que hime ya las tendría.

―hm… haha es por eso que somos un equipo –ino- podemos seguir buscando algo que a alguno de nosotros se nos haya pasado

―inspectora hyuga, podría decirnos lo que ha encontrado en su autopsia, por que como llego tarde a la reunión, creo que algo interesante habrá descubierto –sakura-

―inspectora haruno, le diré lo mismo que a kakashi…la víctima es yuki sato, veinte años, los mismos patrones, solo que agrego un extra…fue abusada sexualmente

― ¿eso es lo único que encontró en todo este tiempo?

― ¿alguna vez ha hecho una autopsia? –Sonrisa sarcástica- no lo creo…por lo tanto dudo que sepa de qué se trata una

Ino no pudo ahogar una sonrisa, lo que provoca más la tensión en el grupo con la situación, sakura quería sacar todo su enojo en contra de hinata, pero a ella ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya no podía sentirse mal consigo misma respecto a los sentimientos que guardaba; porque estaba segura que esa mujer los conocía muy bien y les quería sacar un mal provecho. Un ejemplo claro…kakashi, lo había moldeado, cambiado y eso a ella le dolía.

Mientras que yamato y hatake miraban a una hinata totalmente distinta a la que ellos había o estaban tratando.

―bueno…queda por averiguar si la nota es común o si nos quiere decir algo-ino-

―que nota –hinata-

―exacto ino…la nota inspectora hyuga es una que se halló en la escena que tu cubriste –mirándola con recelo- así que le di a los chicos las fotografías de las escenas para que nos ayuden un poco, aburame por favor –poniéndose a un lado de la imagen- hirui aoyama, nuestra primera víctima, ¿pueden buscar algo que no encaje ahí?…

Todos buscaban algo en esa foto, algo que a simple vista no se podía distinguir, pero con la cual podrían dar un enorme paso en la investigación; si hallaban la conexión.

―amplíala shino –hinata- detenla…ahí por su mano…-a unos centímetros de la mano se encontraba lo que al parecer era un trozo de papel-

―qué demonios –yamato-

―un trozo de pergamino –ino-

―igual que en yuki sato

―kashi, estás diciendo…

―que si hallamos más como estas…

―en okashi gushiken se encontró uno igual, con manchas de sangre –hinata-

―lo analizaste –kakashi-

―si pero la sangre correspondía a la víctima, y lo que decía me pareció un poema

―como que un poema inspectora hyuga –sakura-

―sí, un escrito que la mayoría de veces esta en metáfora

―sé que es un poema inspectora hyuga-molesta- a lo que me refiero es que le hace pensar que lo es

―no estoy segura, solo me parece a uno

―con parecer no basta inspectora hyuga, en estos momentos debemos de estar con bases sólidas y reales, no suposiciones

―kiba, busca el archivo de la tercera víctima-kakashi-

―si señor…

―porque no lo habías mencionado hime –yamato-

―pensamos que la víctima lo llevaba consigo el día que la asesinaron

―en donde lo encontraron hinata

―estaba dentro de un libro que se encontró en las pertenencias de Okashi

―aquí esta señor

La luz reveladora de un ignoto universo

Que intento vanamente plasmar verso tras verso…

―tienes razón hime –ino- parece ser la parte de algún poema

―es el único trozo de pergamino que tienes en tus manos hinata

―sí, fue el único que encontraron los chicos

―busquemos en las demás fotografías, veamos si podemos hallar más, aburame…

―chie daigo, hallada en la estación harajuko

Cualquier sujeto normal hubiera pensado que las personas que estaban en la habitación padecían de algún instinto demasiado morboso, al estar observando durante varios minutos la fotografía del cuerpo inerte de la víctima.

―kashi ahí…en el pie del vagón

―vamos aburame amplíalo-ansioso-todo este tiempo estuvo tratando de contactar –kakashi-

―kashi, crees que esos trozos de pergamino nos describan a nuestro sujeto

―si logramos recuperar por lo menos alguno…puede que si

 **Hasta aquí llegamos en esta ocasión…que les pareció, ¿interesante?, ¿aburrido?...quieren matarme haha bueno cualquier comentario…bomba molotov o lo k sea es bienvenido…bueno menos la molotov haha mil gracias por leer y espero haya sido de su agrado...**


	4. Chapter 4: Ella

**buenas tardes kakashinas... despues de un tiempecito por fin he podido actualizar, y aqui esta solo espero que siga siendo de su agrado y bueno tambien para aprovechar y agradecer a mi sensei Aspros; quien dono su nombre amablemente :) para uno de los personajes importantes de esta historia, asi que comenzando por el que espero sea lo que este deseando.**

 **y claro tambien para la grandiosa Society of Silver Sharingan...soy su fan...**

 **feliz año nuevo a todos...**

 **p.d. se me olvida, todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo como catarsis propia :)**

* * *

 **VICISITUD IV**

 **Ella**

Y así las horas volvieron a pasar, hundiéndose en foto tras foto, sin dejar de observar el más mínimo detalle de cada una de las víctimas, era como tratar de hallar un sueño dorado el cual hasta cierto punto prometía ser fantasioso e incontrolable, y en el cual todos querían entrar.

Cabía la posibilidad de hallar algunos de esos pergaminos, pero no podían asegurarlo, ya que había transcurrido un mes desde la primera víctima y las condiciones del ambiente no favorecían en nada, así que cuando lograron ubicar cada pieza; kakashi opto por ir a buscarlas.

―ya hemos localizado los pergaminos, aunque no es seguro que los hallemos –sakura-

―puede ser una pérdida de tiempo inspector hatake

―pues este día también lo fue, porque aún no lo tenemos…pero aun así inspector yamato, quisiera intentarlo; los demás pueden irse a descansar, hoy ha sido suficiente…

―yo quisiera acompañarlo inspector kakashi –ino- tengo muchas preguntas que responder

―gracias-kakashi con una sonrisa-

―de acuerdo separémonos, mandare a mis hombres a los demás sitios-yamato-

―lo mejor sería que cada uno de nosotros tomara una ruta con uno de sus hombres, inozuka y aburame podrían ir también…si lo desean

―por supuesto señor, kiba y yo podemos formar otro equipo de búsqueda

―excelente chicos…les deberé un par de cervezas cuando terminemos con esto-ambos chicos asintieron antes de salir por la puerta-

―kashi a donde iremos

―mmm…solo tenemos los pergaminos de yuki y okashi, hinata localizo el de hirui aoyama, así que ella ira al Edo Tokio museum

―llamare a los muchachos para que alguien vaya contigo-yamato-

―querrá decir con cada uno de nosotros no inspector yamato…

―vamos kashi, no es momento para juegos…

―sakura, tu ve a la estación harajuko

―y tu kashi

―al parque ueno, ahí se encontraron a cuatro de las victimas

―kashi sería mucho más útil que yo te acompañara

―no sakura, nos veremos después de que encuentres el pergamino

―ya está todo listo…hay diez hombres disponibles-yamato al terminar su llamada-

―entonces me iré en este instante-hinata comienza a caminar-

-hime ...

―hinata…

Ambos inspectores se miraban con recelo, eso había parecido más un coro que cualquier otra cosa, y la mujer por la que habían hecho semejante ridículo, se encontraba con uno de sus rostros más extraños de su vida, mientras que otra de las presentes solo podía sentir una cosa….odio

―cuídate, lee está afuera esperándote –yamato-

―espero que esta vez encuentres una buena pista…hime –kakashi sarcástico-

―y bien –ino sonriendo- a donde iré

―al santuario yasukoni ino, el lugar de mitzuki rokujo

―de acuerdo…deséenme suerte-guiñándoles un ojo-

―ino, no olvides que jiraya te busca-yamato-

―lo se tenzo pasare por su oficina antes

―alerta permanente…

―eso también lo se

―y bien kashi

―y bien… tu iras a donde te dije sakura, y será mejor que te apresures si quieres dormir

―hasta mañana –molesta se dirige a la puerta–

―bueno inspector yamato, a donde se me antojara mandarlo

―mire inspector hatake, aclaremos esto de una buena vez…no soy ningún estúpido y mucho menos su maldita burla

―cabe señalar inspector yamato que el que lo dijo fue usted no yo

―conmigo no se haga el chistoso de acuerdo, que me va a importar un carajo quien es usted o para que vino

―y arriesgar toda la operación –sonrisa–por un berrinche

―eso es lo único que lamento…que tengamos que depender de usted-molesto-

― ¿seguro que solo es eso? –Sonrisa–

―no sé cómo hime lo pudo soportar en estos cuatro años, ahora entiendo por qué se alejó de un imbécil como usted

―y ahora está contigo

―no sé qué complejos o traumas este cargando, pero déjeme decirle que yo no me trago su papelito de autosuficiente

―pues este autosuficiente está haciendo lo que el black ops no ha podido y si hinata no se fue en esos cuatro años, no creo que estuviera tan insatisfecha

―tiene un ego muy grande inspector hatake, y no se dio cuenta que hime seguía con usted por lastima, por aquí todos lo conocen como el niken-lobo esperando a que un ente le arroje un hueso y así pode hacer su trabajo, a nadie engaña con esa media mascara que trae, todo el mundo sabe la vergüenza que carga, ya no tiene caso que trate de esconder su rostro; y vea hasta donde ha llegado…hime lo único que deseaba era cambiar de vida, dejar de ensuciarse con su nombre…por eso se fue

―excelente historia inspector yamato, mis lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir

―no es una historia inspector…son las palabras de ella

Eso último fue un gran golpe bajo por parte de yamato lo que provoco a kakashi un amargo sabor que cayo justo en esa herida que deseaba evitar, y todos esos sentimientos negativos que había acumulado contra hinata se intensificaron; en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era deshacerse de ese veneno que lo estaba consumiendo.

―vaya, grabo palabra por palabra, pero… ¿tan siquiera ella lo sabe?

―no sé de qué habla

―así que el black ops está enamorado-haciendo un corazón con sus manos-

―eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe-irritado-

―más bien no ha tenido el valor, aunque creo que es lo primero que hace bien –sonrisa irónica– así no se grabara su rechazo

―lo dice por experiencia-sonrisa-

―yo conseguí lo suficiente para satisfacerme –en el suelo un atontado kakashi se llevaba la mano a su mejilla– que –limpiándose la sangre– ¿eso es todo?

Poniéndose de pie y devolviéndole el golpe a yamato, ambos comenzaron a repartir puñetazos entre sí, kakashi bloqueo un golpe que iba directo a su rostro y aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en el estómago a su oponente; estaban sacando toda esa frustración e ira contenida que se habían adquirido desde que se habían conocido, hubieran podido seguir si kiba y shino no hubieran escuchado el escandalo desde el pasillo y entrado a separarlos.

―Señor, basta...tranquilícese-shino quitando a yamato que se hallaba sobre kakashi, mientras kiba ayudaba a este último a ponerse de pie y sujetándolo de los brazos ante una ligera intención del hatake de lanzarse de nuevo-

―suéltame lnozuka –kakashi arreglándose la camisa y mirando a yamato-se divirtió

―es un maldito imbécil-soltándose de shino-que pretende

–….

―dejémonos de fingir hatake a mí no me agrada su presencia ni a usted la mía, olvidémonos de amistad o compañerismo

―brillante deducción yamato…yo no pretendo su amistad, es lo último que quiero ya que dos hombres con un interés en común-mirándolo a los ojos-no pueden tener dicha relación-tomando su chaqueta del suelo-seamos civilizados

―hm…porque razón-acomodándose su corbata-ahora que lo pienso…porque no he de luchar por mis intereses

―no me haga reír yamato-kiba y shino solo se miraban entre si-¿luchar? Eso quiero verlo

―no tengo por qué demostrarle nada a usted

―hm…ya veremos…vamos inozuka-dirigiéndose a la puerta-

―no es un trofeo hatake…

―yo no estoy jugando-volteando-cuando se cómo quedara el resultado

―ella tenía razón….la mejor decisión fue dejarlo

―aléjate de ella yamato-mirada siniestra-

―el que se alejara será usted hatake-sonrisa-ella está aquí conmigo-sin más que decir kakashi le dio una última mirada antes de salir furiosos de la sala-

―se encuentra bien señor-shino levantando el saco de yamato-

―si estoy bien-limpiándose la sangre de su rostro-

―no quiero ser irrespetuoso señor pero…le pido que sea más objetivo, no se deje llevar por las situaciones personales, que al final solo lo harán sentir más incómodo si no lo suelta

―tienes razón shino-sonriendo-por un momento me deje llevar, y olvide lo que ahora importa…tenemos trabajo que hacer

En el estacionamiento kiba seguía apresuradamente a un kakashi eufórico aun por la pelea, sus años en la academia no le estaban sirviendo en este momento para nada.

―estúpido yamato

―señor…

―reúne algunos hombres inozuka tenemos que encontrar algo, yo me adelantare

―si señor-regresándose-ah, lo siento señor pero a donde iremos

―si. Disculpa-tocándose la frente-parque ueno…y dile al inspector yamato que al jardín nacional shinjuki gyoen con aburame y dirige otra equipo para que registren los jardines de hamari kyu, el resto con nosotros si aún quedan hombres disponibles. Me adelantare, necesito pensar

―de acuerdo señor

Mientras kakashi salía del estacionamiento, las palabras dichas por yamato martillaban una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿sería verdad que hinata le tenía lastima? No podía creerlo, ella había estado con el cuándo más la necesito; aunque podría tener razón…ninguna persona en su sano juicio estaría con alguien como él. Si, tendría que ser lastima, mientras aceleraba más una parte de el deseaba que fueran solo mentiras.

Museo Edo de Tokio

Aquel lugar no parecía en nada a una pasada escena de crimen, unas rosas blancas y una fotografía de una bella chica yacían en el lugar, era obvio que aunque se llevara toda la noche, ella no aparecería, no vendría a decirle que lo amaba. Que a pesar de todo este tiempo él era lo único que la seguía manteniendo con vida; era inútil el permanecer aun en ese sitio, y en forma de ofrenda coloco sobre la fotografía sus pensamientos. Cuando a lo lejos escucho unas voces y sorprendido vio de quien se trataba.

―buenas noches

―buenas noches-sorprendida por el saludo de aquel extraño-lee tu ve por aquel lado, hagamos todo lo posible

―de acuerdo inspectora

― ¿inspectores en un museo?

― ¿disculpe?

―que si ustedes son de la APN, de serlo vinieron a investigar algo…y no creo que sea la historia de Japón en su época feudal

―inspectora señor y ¿usted?-acercándose a el-

Aquel hombre le había parecido extraño desde que lo vio, sobre todo por la forma en que se encontraba vestido. Sin duda no era de los alrededores.

―oh…disculpe mi falta de cortesía, mi nombre es aspros un placer inspectora…

―hyuga…hinata hyuga señor…

―solo aspros, mi apellido no es relevante aunque usted pueda opinar lo contrario por la forma en que me mira

―si el decirme su apellido para usted no es relevante, para mí lo es el saber qué hace por este lugar

―no creo inspectora hyuga, que el venir al museo sea un delito, aunque nuevamente su mirada me transmita lo contrario-sonrisa-pero la sensación de estar rodeado de tanto conocimiento me hace analizar hasta donde hemos caminado el día de hoy. Que legado nos dejaron nuestros ancestros

―pero aquí no es el museo… señor aspros

―nunca nadie había pronunciado mi nombre como usted lo ha hecho-sonriendo-melodioso…perfecto, y claro que sé que estoy a metros del museo pero mis pensamientos me trajeron hasta aquí; que es lo suficiente como para alterar todo lo demás

―es por eso que venimos a hacer nuestro trabajo…si nos disculpa

― ¿siempre es tan expresiva? Digo, perdóneme si soy un imprudente pero tiene una forma muy peculiar de expresar sus sentimientos

―siento desilusionarlo pero esta es la única forma que presento señor aspros

―eso es mentira ¿lo sabía? Porque sé que hay una inspectora hyuga muy diferente-tocándose la barbilla- y antes de que pregunte, no soy psicólogo ni nada por el estilo; pero trabajo con mucha gente y créame si le digo que existe una mujer muy distinta detrás de su papel de inspectora…una muy hermosa a pesar de ese atuendo reglamentario

―creo que es hora de que se retire-mirándolo algo ruborizada-

―eso quiere decir que no estaba equivocado, están investigando lo de la chica

―esa información es clasificada

―lo tomare como afirmación y advertencia de retirada-sonriendo-pero no sin antes decirle que ha sido un placer coincidir con usted justo hoy…con su permiso-extendiendo su mano a lo que hinata accede-

―adiós señor aspros

―realmente espero que no sea un adiós y que en un futuro tenga de nuevo la fortuna de hablar con usted…hinata-diciendo esto último para sí, mientras se alejaba del lugar-

Ese encuentro había sido muy raro para ella, aun con todos esos pensamientos que le preocupaban, el extraño hombre logro inquietarla, no por su posición económica ya que sin duda era muy buena. Si no, más bien por ese aire de misterio que emanaba de él y claro para que engañarse, su gran atractivo era impresionante.

―esto sí que ha sido extraño-su móvil suena-si habla hinata…ino estoy en el museo, ¿ya has encontrado algo? Sé que será algo complicado, mas por este tiempo que perdimos, lee está del otro lado-algo llama su atención- ¿pergamino?...espera ino creo que…

Sobre esas rosas blancas que reposaban en la pequeña ofrenda, se hallaba un trozo de pergamino; ahí intacto y con esa caligrafía para ella conocida.

―lo encontré ino, regreso al laboratorio. Lee tenemos que irnos-voz fuerte-

 _" **la muerte por amor. La vida por tu secreto y mi esencia perdida**_

 _ **en la tuya por completo"**_

Parque Ueno

El camino hacia el parque fue de lo más abrumador para él, aunque trataba de alejar esos pensamientos, su bien conocida mente analítica se seguía repitiendo las palabras de yamato.

―porque nunca me dijo nada, si se sentía tan infeliz pudimos haberlo solucionado…todo fue hipocresía-estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de kiba y el equipo acercándose-

―señor…señor…-kakashi voltea-ya estamos todos, que hacemos ahora

―inozuka…lo siento, estaba. Este caso es un desastre eh-pasando una de sus manos por su cabello-es hora de concentrarnos muchacho, no podemos perder más tiempo-suspirando-tu vendrás conmigo al museo nacional y distribuye a los demás a la galería metropolitana, museo nacional de ciencias y a la estatua de takamori-sobandose la sien-que me notifiquen de cualquier irregularidad…no nos vamos hasta que hallemos algo.

―claro señor-acercándose al grupo-escuchen chicos vamos a distribuirnos

―quien diablos eres-hablando para sí mientras camina-

―todo esta listo señor los muchachos han ido a sus puntos

―excelente inozuka, ahora vallamos a ver si hay algo que pueda sernos útil

Al llegar a la escena lo que se encontraron fue un ramo de rosas blancas y una fotografía de una hermosa chica con su enorme sonrisa.

―no me extraña que este una ofrenda como esta, ¿notas alguna anomalía inozuka?

―mm… ¿lo limpio del lugar?

―algo más…

―una ofrenda no es extraña-rascándose la cabeza-pero…todo es tan, nuevo. Las flores señor

―flores blancas, sinónimo de pureza, inocencia, ternura. Pero no te parece que el estar tan frescas sea ¿extraño?

―algún familiar u otra persona que lamente la pérdida pudo hacerlo

―espero que así sea inozuka-mientras se agachaba y tocaba una de las rosas-que es lo que ustedes tienen en común…

―señor, como sabremos por donde comenzar

―por las zonas más próximas a la escena, un radio más chico de donde estaba shugo; pero para serte sincero no estoy completamente seguro de que hallemos lo que buscamos-poniéndose de pie-

―eran unas chicas muy hermosas, es enfermo lo que les hicieron, pero creo que la mejor manera de poder recordarlas fue esta. Quedándonos con esos bellos ojos y sonrisas, en lugar de…

Mientras kiba seguía hablando, kakashi comenzó a procesar las últimas palabras y una chispa se dejó ver en sus ojos.

―como sería mejor recordarlas…kiba toma la foto-este obedeció y cuando levanto el cuadro de la chica pudo ver un pergamino pegado detrás de esta-

―señor…lo tenemos

―que dice

 _" **Y donde quiera que la vista clavo,**_

 _ **torno a ver sus pupilas llamear"**_

―ahora dime cuál es tu siguiente paso-murmurando para si-inozuka regresaremos, buscaremos a quien pertenece esto. Mientras llama a los del laboratorio, necesito que saquen todas las huellas que puedan de aquí-tomando su móvil-

―si señor-alejándose-

―hinata ¿hallaste algo?

\- ¿Kakashi?

―si soy yo, o quien pensabas que fuera… ¿alguna conquista?

―que deseas kakashi

―de ti nada…del caso todo lo que me puedas ofrecer

―no responderé a tu insulto infantil…si quieres saber algo del caso, tendrás que esperar, ya que en estos momentos estoy en el laboratorio buscando una huella

― ¿huella? Encontraste el pergamino

―si

―porque no me llamaste, debiste haberme informado-molesto- ¿en dónde estaba?

―sobre un ramo de flores

― ¿blancas?

―si, como lo sabes

―porque aquí también hay uno…hay que llamar a los demás, el ignoto está jugando con nosotros

―me he comunicado con yamato e ino

―oh…se me olvidaba que tienes que darle un diario a tu jefe-tono irónico-

―si en el transcurso a las oficinas maduras un poco…hablamos-sin más colgó mientras kakashi guardaba de mala gana su móvil-

Laboratorio

Después de la tonta discusión que había tenido minutos atrás con kakashi, le era difícil tratar de concentrarse de nuevo en las huellas. Cuando una sensación conocida la embargo.

―pensé que mi habitación era el único lugar en donde podía verte

―de hecho…pero quería hacer una excepción, además tiene mucho que no hablamos

―lo sé, pero he estado algo ocupada y tú tampoco habías aparecido

―yo siempre estoy aquí y lo sabes-con tristeza-

―entonces porque

―tengo mis razones-cruzándose de brazos-¿Cómo te ha ido?

―el caso es un poco complicado, nuestro ignoto ha cambiado su patrón y si no me apresuro, no podremos capturarlo

―sabes bien de lo que te estoy preguntando

―no hemos hablado, bueno más allá de lo esencial

― ¿a qué le temes?

―no es el kakashi que conocí…y creo que yo tampoco soy la misma

―claro que no, tu cabello ha crecido un poco

―no estoy para bromas okami

―no es broma hinata, esa-señalando su coleta-es la única diferencia entre la hina de ahora con la de antes. Y bueno yo también soy tu accesorio nuevo-con una sonrisa-porque tus sentimientos son los mismos, y sé que nunca van a cambiar

―como sabes que no han cambiado

―porque el solo mencionártelo, tu mirada te delata…brilla como no tienes idea

―no es lo que crees

― ¿a no?

―no

―entonces dejaste Japón por pura meta académica

―….

―vamos hinata, lo hubiera creído si el día que te conocí lo que vi hubiera sido otra cosa

―Qué viste…

―desde hace cuánto conoces a kakashi

―okami por favor…

―solo responde

―cuatro años trabajamos juntos, pero lo conocí desde la academia, nunca hablamos pero él era muy cotizado entre las mujeres y por qué es un genio

―y en qué momento te enamoraste de él, antes de o después de que te asignaron

―no voy a responder a eso-sus mejillas se ruborizan-

―no se quien está más loco si tú por negarte algo que sabes perfectamente y que describiste en esa carta o yo, que aun sabiendo lo que sientes, te lo recuerda aun cuando aquí-colocando una mano en su pecho-duele

-okami ... yo ...

―porque huir en vez de decirle lo que sientes

―porque no puedo

―la vida no da segundas oportunidades hinata

―el no siente lo mismo que yo, por eso

―se lo has preguntado

―no era necesario, durante años fui testigo de sus amoríos, chicas de una sola noche; jamás me miro como algo más que su compañera

―te has ocultado tras esa armadura de hierro para protegerte de ti misma, esa no es solución

―sakura está ahora con el

―esa mujer-molesto-aun en todos mis años de existencia, no puedo entender cómo es que existen personas así, que entregan su cuerpo por puro placer y egocentrismo aun sabiendo que todas esas caricias son falsas…es denigrante

―pues ahora es la compañera de kakashi

―tú lo has dicho…por ahora-guiñándole un ojo-

―sí. Como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto

―vaya ahora hablas sola-hinata voltea sorprendida-

-ka ... kakashi

―te sucede algo-acercándose-

―no, estoy bien-alejándose, lo que molesta al hatake-

―ya tienes algo

―coteje solo algunas de las huellas pero nada…no hay nada en el sistema, y tu

―inozuka me dio el plus que faltaba, y lo hallamos

―no me sorprende de ti kakashi, siempre has sido un genio-sonrisa-

―un genio, con una maldición

―kakashi ya deja eso, tú no has tenido la culpa y lo sabes-mirándolo-

―si no la tengo-acercándose-porque te fuiste

―esto es diferente

―diferente porque

―este no es el momento

―entonces cuando hinata, cuando será el momento para ti-molesto-porque no me dices la verdad

―no hay verdad kakashi

―no mientas-gritando- todas las noches repito una y otra vez tu estúpida carta como un maldito mantra, tratando de entender, tú lastima hacia mí. Tratando de captar ese momento en que hice tu vida miserable-frustrado-pero no la encuentro

―porque no la hay, comprende por favor, jamás te he tenido ni te tendré lastima es solo-agachando su mirada-

―es solo que

―todo pasa por algo kakashi, y ahora estas con sakura; tú y ella…sabrán hacerlo mucho mejor

―sí, tienes razón, su forma de hacerlo es…

―no me refería a eso-molesta-y no me interesa saber si te acostaste con ella o no. No sería la primera vez

―vaya…así que tú lo sabes

―rumor de academia, pero ella lo corroboro el día que presento su currículo con yamato e ino

―yamato….lo olvidaba, eres su hime-apretando sus puños

―y tú eras el profesor que se acostó con una ex –alumna

―sakura no era ex –alumna…era mi prometida….

* * *

 **:) hasta aqui llegamos esta vez, espero que haya sido e su agrado, y que algunas dudas se empiezen a despejar y talvez otras esten mas revueltas jajaja, asi que agradezco de todo corazon que sigan tomandose su tiempo y pasar a leer kakahinas.**

 **si estan intersados contamos con un grupo en facebook cualquier duda con gusto se las aclaro...**

 **excelente dia de reyes :) un super abrazo**


End file.
